


Loyalty Is A Virtue

by bellamyhale (orphan_account)



Series: The Mage, The Banshee, and The Pixie. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, BAMF Stiles, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Getting Together, M/M, Magic Revealed, Scott is a Bad Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bellamyhale
Summary: Feeling the full wrath of Lydia Martin, Scott quickly changed his argument to one of defense, leading to one small comment about how Stiles hit Theo first, which only stirred a hurricane of harsh insults. Lydia’s face brightened, just a tone lighter than Scott’s own crimson cheeks.“Stilinski, Raeken, and the rest of your little entourage! Principal's office, now!” Coach shouted over the mayhem, as he pushed his way through the crowd. Taking one look at Stiles who was still attempting to catch his breath, Coach motioned his hand towards the teen, “oh, for the love of God, someone get Stilinski to the nurse!”Or, the time Theo Raeken ruined Stiles' life, which somehow ended with him being even closer with the Hale's. Oh, and did he mention that he was apparently magic?





	1. ONE.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessaBitchessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaBitchessa/gifts).



> Okay, listen. I had planed to do a quick little 10k tops work, and it just so happened to evolve into this giant monster of a fic that is forcing me to make it into two parts *screams internally*. I tried to incorporate everything you wanted into this part, but if you do otice something missing (i.e the Argents) they will be in book 2! 
> 
> Anyways... I hope you like it. If there is anything you absolutely want to see in part 2 just comment it below and I got you boo!!!!
> 
> Beta'd by mommalosthermind (tumblr) thank you for dealing with my madness!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, listen. I had planed to do a quick little 10k tops work, and it just so happened to evolve into this giant monster of a fic that is forcing me to make it into two parts *screams internally*. I tried to incorporate everything you wanted into this part, but if you do notice something missing (i.e the Argents) they will be in book 2! 
> 
> Anyways... I hope you like it. If there is anything you absolutely want to see in part 2 just comment it below and I got you boo!!!!
> 
> Beta'd by mommalosthermind (tumblr) thank you for dealing with my madness!!!

Lydia's closet may as well have exploded, littering her room with everything from cute shirts to sophisticated slacks. Sultry dresses draped over the bed posts, flirty, ruffled skirts were heaped in a corner, and that was only half of it. Stiles would say something about the mess, but after two and a half hours giving his half-assed opinion on outfits, it’s doubtful his opinion on the state of Lydia’s room would mean anything.

 

“What about this one?” Lydia said, voice dancing over the music playing in the background. She twirled, causing the little red skirt to flare and flit around with her movements. “Fabulous, right?”

 

“You wore that last year on the first day,” Estel said from somewhere to Stiles’ left. Her position on the bed meant her long, lilac hair cascaded down the side of Lydia’s bed as she contemplated Lydia’s outfit. “What about that blue toile de jouy skirt? We ordered that a few days ago, didn’t we?”

 

Delight brightened Lydia’s face before she sauntered her way to her closet. Stiles watched the whole exchange, so bored he could nearly pass out. His eyes cut over to the clock for the hundredth time thus far. He’s idly watched Estel as she skipped after Lydia, when his phone chimed on Lydia’s desk. Scrambling to get it, he destroyed the once glorious pile of cashmere sweaters in his haste. Rolling out of the heap of expensive clothing, Stiles discarded the stray scarf somehow wrapped around his waist. Letting out an exuberant laugh of delight, he nearly cried as he answered the phone.

 

“Scott! Buddy, my main man, how’s it going? You’re on your way to get me, right?” he asked in one breath as he fumbled his way over the window to look through the curtains.

 

_“It’s that bad? I figured Estel and Lydia would have gone easy on you tonight.”_

 

Stiles gave a humourless laugh at that. “I’ve had to endure _thirty-three_ different wardrobe changes. _Thirty-three,_ I tell you! They are _evil,_ Scotty. Behind all that attractiveness is pure satanic power which no human being could ever harness without self imploding from the chaos of it all.”

 

“We heard that!” Lydia and Estel chimed in, sounding too smug to be offended.

 

“Please tell me you’re coming to save me,” Stiles begged.

 

 _“I’m right here, bro.”_ Scott's response was followed by a honk of a horn, loud enough to disturb all of the neighbors.

 

Lifting the curtain once again, Stiles smiled, relieved at the sight of his bestest friend in the whole wide world flashing the headlights of his Jeep to let his presence be known. Pushing away from the window, he smiled giddily as he ended the call and tucked his phone into his back pocket. Don't get him wrong, he loved Lydia and Estel to pieces. Lydia, with her abundance of wit and boldness, and Estel, with her kind heart and overwhelming sense of adventure; there is no doubt that either of them are on his list of top five favourite people in the world. However, there is only so much fashion talk he can take in one day.

 

Rushing to where the girls were, Stiles pulled them both into short hugs before promising that he’d see them both tomorrow at their favorite coffee shop before school starts.

 

“Well, go then, we can tell when we aren't appreciated,” Estel said with fake hurt as she dramatically flung a scarf around her neck. “Go frolic in the woods, and play your video games, or whatever you heathens do when you aren’t in our presence.”

 

“And tell Scott he better have done something with that hair of his, or else,” Lydia said with her eyes focused on the two shirts she was currently debating. “The fluffy schoolboy look was so junior year.”

 

“Love you too!” Stiles cried as he made his hasty retreat.

 

Skipping a few steps, Stiles quickly descended the staircase with as much grace as a baby deer. Zipping past the living room, he shouted a quick goodnight to Mrs. Martin and Mayor Martin, before exiting out the front doors. Closing the door behind himself, Stiles let out a content sigh at the sight of his Baby Blue. Striding forward, he made his way across the driveway to where Scott waited.

 

“Missed me?” Stiles asked with a pleased smirk as he brushed his fingertips over the hood of his baby.

 

“Are you talking to me or the Jeep?” Scott asked, while lowering the driver side window.

 

Glancing between Scott and where his hand rested on his precious Jeep, he pondered his options before shrugging, “Both, but mostly the Jeep.”

 

His smile grew twice as big at Scott’s wounded expression, and he let out a gleeful laugh as he jumped into the passenger seat. Relaxing into the warm seat, Stiles subconsciously did a once over of his baby to make sure nothing was damaged. Pulling the seatbelt across his chest, Stiles securely buckled it in place before aimlessly fiddling with the material.  

 

“Sorry about having to take the Jeep for so long,” Scott started as he backed out of the Martin's lavish driveway, “I had to move new cages and dog food for Deaton today, and it was much easier with a vehicle.”

 

“No worries, dude,” Stiles said almost absently as he searched the radio for a better station. Sometimes Scott’s taste in, well, anything was questionable. “As long as you put gas in the _—_ ” Before he could finish his thought, the car began pulsating as all of the lights and sound inside the car died out in an instant. Scott had just enough time to force the wheel to the right so they could coast to the side of the road safely, before Baby Blue decided to run out of gas completely.

 

There was absolute stillness. No wind hit the windows. No clouds drifted in the sea of navy and black above. Not a sound could be heard. Even their own breath seemed to die as soon as the air left their mouths.

 

“...You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Stiles snapped, his face a mask of disbelief. “Scott!”

 

“Dude, I’m sorry!” the other boy exclaimed as he began fiddling with the key in hopes of getting some life back to the car. As expected, all that happened was the engine making awful sputtering and groaning noises.

 

Getting out of the Jeep, Stiles slammed the door closed as he tried to think up a plan. The streets were empty, and they were conveniently stranded right in the middle of the empty but owned lands of the rich neighbourhoods. Meaning there wouldn’t be a saviour showing up any time soon.

 

“The next sign of civilization is,” he paused, squinting at the closest sign. Stiles groaned, “six miles from here, Scott. Six miles! That's a total of  thirty-one thousand, six hundred and eighty feet. Which I’d have to attempt solo, because my brilliant best friend wouldn't be much help because of his asthma. Speaking of which, do you even carry your inhaler with you? Especially given you spent a day with furry felines and canines with your mystery boss, who, by the way, reminds me so much of an overly exaggerated, cryptic yoda. He gives these knowing looks my way every time I visit you at work, like I robbed you guys of all of your catnip or something.”  

 

“Why would you steal our catnip?”

 

“That is most definitely _not_ the point, Scott!” Stiles huffed out, trying to will his sudden migraine away. Turning to his right, he could see Scott walking towards him, resembling a kicked puppy. Deflating, Stiles let out a long suffering sigh before stifling a laugh. “Move it, McCall, let the genius work his magic.” he said, playfully brushing past his best friend to the driver side of the Jeep.

 

Opening the door, he slid into the seat with a practiced ease. Grazing his fingers over the wheel, he let out a huff as he stared at the key, dangling uselessly from the ignition. Grasping it, Stiles let out a soft sigh as he tried it once, twice, and then a third time.

 

“Come on... I know you’re upset because Scott is an idiot who forgot to put gas in you, but that doesn't mean you should be mean to me.” His whispered as he rested his head against the smooth leather. “Come on, girl, I know you can-” he felt a small zap of electricity spark against his fingertips and immediately pulled away, as his heartbeat skyrocketed at the small prick of pain, just as the car roared to life. Peeking behind the wheel, Stiles stared in shock as the fuel gauge remained at its empty state.

 

“Dude, how did you get it to-”

 

“Don’t know, just get in before it changes its mind,” Stiles said while gesturing urgently, not wanting to lose their shot at getting to a gas station.

 

The Jeep crept its way southwards as they made it closer to their goal destination. Scott didn't dare say a word the whole way there, and Stiles thanked the heavens for that small miracle.

 

The gas station was brightly lit with only a few random cars parked by the fuel pumps. Stiles paid them no mind as he zipped his way to the nearest available pump. In one fluid motion, he parked the car and slid out of the vehicle, his right hand reaching in his back pocket for his wallet.

 

“Come on, dude,” Stiles said, motioning for Scott to get out the Jeep. “Fill her up. I want to get some snacks, and possibly something caffeinated.”        

 

Instead of waiting for a response from Scott, Stiles slid his card in the machine and typed in his pin number before heading towards the building. As he made his retreat, he could hear the passenger door opening and then closing, signaling Scott’s compliance to Stiles’ wishes.

 

As he pushed open the door, a small bell chimed, announcing his presence. Making a beeline towards the sugary sweets and chips, Stiles scooped up a bag of sour skittles and a snickers bar before walking further down the aisle to grab the bag of cheese puffs dangling just over the edge of the shelf. Halfway to the drink section, the bell rang again, catching his attention.

 

Turning his head towards the exit, Stiles paused and nearly choked at the sight of Laura Hale. She twirled around the shop with her oversized leather jacket loose on the shoulders as her long, bronze hair swirled around her frame. Her heels gave her already impossibly long legs an extra few inches, while her face appeared to be cut right from the pages of a men's magazine. She laughed freely, and there was a certain playfulness to her that Stiles hadn't ever seen from any of the Hales.

 

Her hands were soon filled with goodies, which her handsome companion gladly bought for her. The beautiful girl gave a blinding smile to the clerk as they headed towards the door. Stiles watched them openly, regretting his choice instantly as he and Laura locked gazes.

 

Stiles felt his stomach twist and sink as Laura directed a smile his way. However, compared to the first, this smile was all teeth, and full of knowing. His heartbeat skyrocketed while his hands became insanely clammy. Stiles watched, dazed, as Laura flicked her hair over her shoulder before skipping out of the store, with her companion close beside her.

 


	2. TWO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kochanie - sweetheart  
> Moje biedne dziecko. - my poor baby  
> Jest w porządku, mamo - It's alright mom

“It was super weird! She was like... smiling, and I’m sure I heard her  _ giggle _ ,”  Stiles said the next day as their group walked towards Estel’s locker. 

 

“Yeah, because God forbid a Hale to show any type of emotion,” Lydia daintily replied with sarcasm dripping from each word. She inspected her fingernails briefly before cutting a look in Stiles’ direction. “You, out of anyone, should know that the Hales are just as normal as any of us. Hell, the only Hales that I could see being bland or overly pretentious would be Peter Hale and his wife.”

 

“Yeah, if you describe normal as being the kids of small town socialites,” Scott said in that tone he used whenever he felt left out of their foursome.

 

“Dude,” whacking his folder against Scott’s chest, Stiles playfully stuck his tongue out at the other boy, “you know how much I hate that word. Besides, if my mom and dad are socialites then that kind of means that I would therefore have to be one as well, and that is a hard no.”

 

“You’re changing the subject, Stilinski,” stated Lydia impatiently, holding Estel’s bag as the smaller girl opened her locker. 

 

“Lydia is right,” Estel chimed in, nearly climbing inside her locker to retrieve her physics book. “When Talia and Erik Hale had lunch with my family a few weeks ago, all they did was laugh. What’s to say that they don’t laugh in their free time, too?”

 

“Because,  _ ladies _ ,” he exaggerates the word, earning a glare from both girls, “Every time I am forced to have dinner with them, it’s alway stoic and stiffly professional. Which also, more often than not, includes one Laura Hale, who looks ready to maim me.”     

 

“I don’t blame her,” Lydia’s voice was so calm that it was hard to tell if she was joking or not.    

 

The shrill chime of the warning bell cut off his squawk of indignation. 

 

“We’re going to get the shitty seats if we don’t hurry up,” Estel gasped out, suddenly alarmed. “Come on, I’ll be damned if I let Greenberg get my window seat!” She quickly linked arms with Lydia and reached for Stiles’ hand as well. 

 

Looking back to Scott, Stiles noticed the fake uplift of Scott’s mouth and the edge in his usually bright puppy eyes. “We’ll catch up?”

 

Glancing between Scott’s hunched shoulders and slight frown, Lydia let out a sigh as she began to lead Estel to class. The redhead graced them all an unimpressed look, especially as Stiles mouthed a quick ‘thank you’. Waiting until the girls were a little ways ahead, Stiles then turned to Scott with a raised eyebrow.

 

“So… do I have to pull teeth to get you to talk, or will the promise of video games be enough?” A soft smirk spread on his face as Scott let out a tiny laugh. 

 

They began walking, but remained silent. Siles stole random glances at Scott, but his best friend continued to be oddly silent as he attempted to remember how to use words. 

 

Stiles watched his feet take steps across the scuffed tiles, his dusty canvas sneakers next to the new, untouched pairs of shoes of passing students. He kicked a random piece of paper, and almost forgot that Scott was next to him to begin with. 

“Uhm,” Scott’s voice cut through the air, stopping Stiles from opening the door to their first hour classroom. “Okay, I know we’re best friends and all, and it’s really lame for me to ask you this but…” Scott glanced around them quickly, before locking eyes with Stiles. “I was wondering if you could talk to your mom about promoting my mom to a higher position? I mean, your mom is the chief physician of the hospital and it would be really-”

 

“Dude, you know my mom can't just-” Stiles said, looking at Scott with raised eyebrows. 

 

“I know, I know but… look. We’ve just been going through some shitty times. With my dad being let go from the FBI, and then all these bills it's just...we really need this, Stiles. Please?”

 

Stiles was speechless for a few seconds. He knew the answer he should give Scott, and he knew what his best friend wanted to hear. Logically, he knew his mother wasn't the one in charge of hiring or promotions, but her opinion was highly valued in the medical field and everyone knew it. 

 

“I’ll see what I can do,” he finally said, and nearly kicked himself when Scott beamed happily. 

 

✤✤✤

 

The first week of school went on as expected. Lydia dazzled the teachers with her impeccable wit, while on the other hand, Stiles irritated and outsmarted them with his brilliance. Estel excelled in AP Chemistry, causing almost everyone to want to be in her lab group. Estel would smile and kindly decline their wishes, each time saying: “Sorry, I’m already paired with Lydia and Stiles.” 

 

To Estel’s dismay it was also the only classroom that didn't have a nice window seating. Which is why their dynamic trio relocated to the center of the classroom by the outlet station instead. 

 

“Has Scott been doing okay? All of us haven’t hung out like we used to,” Estel started as she lazily admired Lydia’s nails while the redhead gracefully stirred the mixture in their lab beaker. “I mean… the three of us hang out all the time but… do you think he’s mad at me?” 

 

Stiles looked up from their notes at the same time Lydia abruptly stopped stirring.

 

“Why would he be mad at you?” Stiles asked, more confused than anything else.

 

Letting out a soft sigh, Estel flicked a strand of lilac hair over her shoulder. “I don't know? I mean it would make sense, don't you think? My dad is partially the reason his dad got fired. Ever since then, he and I haven’t had a single conversation that lasted longer than ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye.’”

 

Stiles took over stirring the mixture as it started to rise and bubble up, while Lydia wrapped an arm over Estel’s shoulder. Stiles’ mind wandered from their current situation back to his conversation with Scott on the first day of school. He still hadn't talked to his mom about Scott’s mom, but he knew Scott would be asking about it sooner or later. He was hoping for later. Stiles was so submerged into his own thoughts that he didn't even notice the girls looking at him.

 

“Hmm?” he hummed as he absentmindedly wiped the side of his face to make sure nothing was on it. They both gave him expectant looks that Stiles brushed off with a small grin. “Sorry, I was just thinking about Scott’s dad being one of Beacon Hills’ new deputies. He came by the station yesterday, to fill out an application while mom and I were giving dad dinner.”

 

“Well, I'm sure he's more than  _ thrilled _ about that,” Lydia said as the corners of her painted, pink lips twitched upwards. 

 

“He nearly threw a fit when dad told him he'd still have to go through training,” he added, which sparked a round of laughter from the three of them. 

 

Just as the now brownish liquid in the beaker began to sizzle, the bell signaled throughout the classroom, announcing the end of the school day. Each lab group immediately started to clean up their station in hopes of getting out of the school as soon as possible. Mrs. McFarlin gave her closing announcements, promising to save all of their unfinished labs for tomorrow. Out of the three, Estel was the first to gather her belongings and twirl her way to the door, with Lydia and Stiles following close behind. 

 

Per usual, the three of them earned a handful of glances from fellow juniors and underclassmen. Estel smiles back while Lydia holds her head high, and only spared glances at those who seemed worthy of her attention. Stiles, on the other hand,  tried his best to feel less like an animal trapped inside some zoo.  

 

The parking lot was busy. Stiles watched the chaos unravel with vague curiosity as cars honked and rode one another's bumpers. It was honestly a miracle that the school didn't get accident reports on a daily basis.

 

“See you later, Stiles,” Lydia and Estel chorused together as they climbed into Lydia’s BMW.

 

Stiles waved them off as he leaned against the hood of his Baby Blue,  waiting for Scott. It took another ten minutes for Scott to get to the Jeep. Scott lived only a few streets away from Stiles, so it made the most sense to carpool places together. 

 

Pulling into the small driveway of Scott’s humble abode, Stiles cut the engine as he lazily turned his head to face his best bro. They stared at one another for all but three seconds before dissolving into an awkward fit of chuckles. 

 

Stiles doesn't quite know what’s different about the feeling between them. Doesn’t know why their conversations seemed stale, even if it was about something relevant to their everyday life. It didn’t make sense at all, and by the end of a childish joke on Greenberg's behalf, Stiles was ready to believe that maybe he’s just tired or something.

 

Scott chatted in his purely innocent way about his life and petty grievances while Stiles showed concern, empathy and dropped in helpful suggestions. The second Stiles changed subjects, Scott's fidgeting and his eyes keep flicking to his phone. Stiles’ flow died in his throat as he watched Scott’s face sag into boredom, then in the second that the air is empty, Scott started talking about his life again. 

 

“So, have you talked to your mom yet?” 

 

The question came so far from nowhere that it almost made Stiles jump. Turning his attention back to the other teen, Stiles stared, shocked that instead of looking at him, Scott was busy tapping away on his phone. “Uhm…  actually, no.”

 

Stiles watched, even more astounded when Scott lowered his phone to level him with a surprised glare. 

 

“What?”

 

“Dude, you know I would do anything for you. Hell, I even went to a shitty indie concert for you in the midst of writing an essay for my internship last summer. But, dude, this is my mom’s  _ livelihood  _ we’re talking about. If word got out that she was showing favoritism towards one nurse because her son and his best friend asked her-”

 

“Oh, so my problems are less important than your mom’s reputation? That is what this is about, isn’t it?” 

 

The words came out bitingly, and Stiles felt as if he had been slapped. He doesn't have time to process what happened before Scott climbed out of the Jeep and slammed the door behind himself. Stiles mouth hung open. It’s too hard to name all of the things he felt right then, until he eventually just has to push them aside and drive away before he does something that would ruin his and Scott’s friendship for the foreseeable future.

 

Tearing out of the McCall driveway, Stiles sped home. Sliding out the Jeep, Stiles forcefully pushes the door closed as he walks up his driveway. He passes the flower garden, and in his angry state doesn't notice the way the flowers lose a fraction of their color as he storms by. The cruiser is in the garage, along with his mom’s Audi. Seeing that his parents are home, Stiles tried to slow down and attempt to school his emotions. 

 

Entering his home, Stiles strolled in, feeling almost instantly relaxed as the scent of warm lavender filled his nostrils. The first thing he saw as he walked further into the house was his dad, rummaging through the pantry with a cookie hanging out of his mouth. 

 

“Does mom approve of those sweets, old man?” Stiles said teasingly, as he watched the Sheriff startle and bump his head against the top of a shelf. “I’ll take that as a no,” he said with a mischievous smile.

 

“Believe it or not, he told me he was getting a healthy snack,” Claudia Stilinski said, strolling into the room, walking over to her son to plant a kiss on his cheek, followed by a soft pinch. “How was your day, kochanie ?”

 

“Good,” he dropped his bag on the floor, and plopped onto the island stool. 

 

Claudia and John exchanged a look at the one word response. Their son had never been a person for few words, unless something earth-shattering was occurring. To push matters further, Stiles didn't even seem to notice the silent exchange between his parents, which only signaled red flags in Claudia’s mind. Taking the seat next to her son, Claudia soothingly rubbed a hand over Stiles’ back. Her motherly instincts to protect and comfort were on high alert even as Stiles whined about being fussed over. 

 

The Sheriff started to speak, but was interrupted by the all too familiar sound of his work ringtone ringing through the kitchen. He excused himself, but not before sneaking a box of cheez-its with him. 

 

Stiles tapped his fingers along the cold table for a few seconds before he turned slightly to face his mother. Claudia’s face filled with concern as she immediately dropped everything else to make sure her son was alright. Letting out a sigh, he propped his elbow on the table, and rested his chin in his hand. 

 

“Scott and I had a fight… well, more of a disagreement.”

 

“Moje biedne dziecko. ” She rubbed a thumb over his cheek.

 

“Jest w porządku, mamo, ” he smiles softly, even as the expression didn't quite reach his eyes. “We'll probably make up by tomorrow.” His words were hopeful, but the feeling in his gut was doubtful. 

 

Claudia sighed softly at that, but smiled affectionately. Her dark brown eyes appeared to glow a bright amber, and Stiles brushed it off as a trick of the light. She wrapped comforting arms around Stiles, and within seconds the teen was filled with an overwhelming sense of calm. 

 

When it was over Claudia smiled blindingly at her son, before walking around the island to the fridge. “I was thinking of making lasagna for dinner.” 

 

Stiles perked up at that and on cue, the sheriff stuck his head back into the kitchen. Both men took a deep breath before speaking in unison, “extra cheese please!”

 

His mother rolled her eyes at their antics, but only smiled lovingly as she shooed them both out of the kitchen. Stiles only has enough time to grab a granola bar and his backpack before the kitchen door closed in his face.  

 

✤✤✤

 

Dinner at Estel’s was going off without a hitch. Estel’s mother, Mrs. Langeington,  had made a lovely roast while Mr. L prepared the banana pudding. The occasion was mainly for everyone to catch up _ —Sheriff Stilinski and FBI director Langeington had been best buddies in high school, and wanted to see one another probably more than Stiles and Estel did— _ but was also meant for Estel’s dad and the Sheriff to discuss plans for further upholding the constitution and protecting the citizens of Beacon Hills. 

 

After dinner, everyone went in their separate directions. Stiles’ mom and Mrs. L were off talking somewhere about God knows what, while the men were in Mr. L’s study, going over files. 

 

Estel and Stiles had snuck off to the Jeep nearly fifteen minutes ago. They both had the urge to get some junk food, and junk food they got. 

 

“Do you think I could fit all of these in my mouth?” Stiles asked, dangling a curly fry in the air and watching as it swayed and sprang from its original curl. 

 

“Hmm… probably not,” Estel said as she sipped some more of her milkshake. With her legs stretched out and her feet propped up on the Jeep’s dashboard, she watched with amused eyes as Stiles used two fries as walrus teeth. Her laughter boomed against the windows, easily overpowering the soft music coming from the radio. 

 

Stiles smiled contently as he let the fries fall into his hand before actually eating them. For a second, allows himself to get lost in the music. All at once it increases in volume to the point where Beyoncé was the only thing he could hear. 

 

“Dude, your car is so weird,” Estel said as she reached forward to turn the volume back to its original level. “It’s like it's got a mind of its own.” 

 

He laughed at that, “Nah, I think the radio is just messed up from me constantly rewiring it.” 

 

Estel hummed thoughtfully, before reaching over and stealing a couple of fries.  

 

Sagging into the driver’s seat, Stiles let his eyes slip shut as he lazily chewed. With his eyes shut he felt along the side of the door for the button for the windows. When he found it, he pressed it down until a soft breeze trails against his face. The air is sweet, the weather is fine, there are birds in the sky and Stiles can hear water not far away. It’s almost enough for him to forget his Scott dilemma. 

 

“So... you and Scott still fighting?” Estel asked, trying for casual, but the hint of concern and guilt leaks through her voice.  “It’s almost been a week…”

 

Stiles blinked his eyes open as his head lolled to the side to look at Estel. “I... tried talking to him today about it. Be the bigger person and all.” He fiddled with the radio for a few seconds before sighing. “He said he’d come over for dinner tonight, but I guess you already know how that turned out.” 

 

“It probably didn't help that it would be my house he’d be coming over to…” Estel’s usually bright, smiling face held nothing but hurt and unease. “Maybe he just needs a little more time?”

 

“Yeah.  Maybe.”


	3. THREE.

Look, it’s not that Stiles was incapable of holding a grudge. It’s the opposite. In fact, he still hasn't forgiven old lady Debra’s dog for peeing on his tricycle  _ —Stiles swears the damn dog is possessed— _ and that was fifteen years ago. So it wasn't that he couldn't hold one, it was just that it was hard for him to be angry at someone he cares about. Especially someone he thought of as family.

 

However, the thought of not picking Scott up for a little while  _ did  _ cross Stiles’ mind multiple times. He was content with the idea of not waking up so early and waiting the extra five minutes for Scott to waltz his way out to the Jeep every weekday. So, for a few days, he had set his alarm to half an hour later than when he’d usually gotten up, and nearly cried in awe at actually getting a solid eight hours of sleep every night. His new routine lasted a total of four days before his dad reminded him that being a good friend was worth more than some stupid contest of pride. Stiles had tried to ignore the guilt that seeped into his mind, but in the end found himself parked a few cars down from Scott’s house.

 

He hadn’t called Scott to let him know that he’d be showing up. Mostly because then there would be a chance that he could avoid opening a conversation he for once didn’t know how to start. Also, he was kind of hoping for his usual tactic of avoiding the situation until everything was normal again. During his wait for what was undeniably going to be the most awkward car ride in existence, it had surprisingly started to rain. Heavy gray clouds covered the sky causing Stiles to nearly fall back asleep at the sudden ease it gave him. The Jeep rumbles underneath his fingertips, and Stiles let out the softest of sighs as the vehicle seemed to relax along with him. 

 

He was just about to give up on waiting for Scott,until his best friend slowly walked out of the door. Scott scanned his immediate surroundings with a frown on his face as raindrops fell on his head. The now damped teen quickly retreated into the safety of his home to avoid the rain. Stiles sat waiting in his car for a total of ten agonizingly long minutes before deciding to call Scott to let him know he was there. 

 

The first attempt to get a hold of Scott is when the line is busy. The second, it goes straight to voicemail.

 

Confused, Stiles stared at the phone. His confusion grew as a white truck pulled into the driveway a few minutes later. As the car pulled to a stop, Stiles watched with a dropped jaw as Scott jogged out to it. A stupid smile made its place on Scott's face as the teen greeted whoever was in the driver's seat. The two of them drove off, leaving Stiles in a state of astonishment and hurt.

 

Stiles wanted to scream. Instead, he put the Jeep in drive and stealthily followed after the truck with squinted eyes and a set frown.  It was the most upsetting, yet also the shortest trip, Stiles ever made to school since the beginning of freshman year. As they pulled into the parking lot, Stiles forced his hand away from the horn, so that he wouldn't honk obnoxiously just to get a reaction out of the two. He had to make himself continue driving until he got all the way to his usual spot, where Lydia and Estel were waiting.  

 

“What’s got your panties in a bunch?” Lydia noted, watching as Stiles grumbled and stomped his way towards them. 

 

Stiles didn’t dignify that with a response, and instead glanced over his shoulder to where Scott and the stranger had parked. “Who’s that?”

 

“Oh!” Estel’s excitedly shouted as she fixed her flower headband. “That’s the new kid. I saw him in the hallway the other day.”

 

Flipping her curled hair behind her shoulders, Lydia sighed as her gazed landed on the new kid and Scott. “His name is Theo Raken. He transferred from New York, and started coming here a few days ago. He’s an average student, so not a big threat to me.” 

 

“How do you even know that?” Stiles replied, momentarily thrown off guard by Lydia’s intel. 

 

Rolling her eyes, Lydia instead brought her attention to the flashy car the pulled up a few rows behind her own. “You know how my mom likes to meet all of the new families that decide to join our school district. I had to meet him when they first moved in.”  

 

Stiles was impressed, but was too angry to show it given the fact that Scott and Theo were currently walking by them with bright smiles. What ticked Stiles off even more was just as the two of them got to the main entrance, Theo slightly turned back in their direction to direct a smile at him.  

 

“That little—”

 

“Well, hello,” Lydia all but purred.

 

Turning towards her, Stiles raised a suspicious eyebrow as he followed her line of sight. Walking as if on a catwalk, four people Stiles has never seen before make their way to the front doors. Even more shocking, a smug Cora Hale stepped out the driver's seat and following after them. Stiles was momentarily stunned before ultimately frowning, because where the hell are these new kids even coming from? 

 

“I thought Cora was homeschooled?” Estel asked as she followed the group's movement until they vanished from her immediate sight. 

 

“She is, all the Hales are,” Lydia said with her eyes fixed on Cora’s flashy black Tesla.

 

“Doesn't look like it anymore,” Stiles grumbled as he readjusted his bag, and grumpily marched his way inside with Estel and Lydia following behind. 

 

✤✤✤

 

Stiles really wasn’t in the mood to play nice with people. Especially people who steal best friends or turn their back on someone and act like nothing even happened. Which is why he found it absolutely baffling that both Scott and Theo approached him after gym. The locker rooms  were pretty much empty, which left Stiles with little to no escape route. 

 

“Hey,” said Scott as he smiled tentatively at his best friend. 

 

Stiles looked at them both with raised eyebrows, “hi.” 

 

After a beat of awkward silence, Stiles decided to just get this over with. “So... is there a reason why you’re stopping me from going to lunch? ‘Cause, I mean, this interaction has been absolutely  _ phenomenal,  _ but if I'm being honest with you? I’d much rather be anywhere but here.” 

 

“Oh, uhm…” Scott stammered for a second before beaming brightly, “I wanted to introduce you two! Stiles, this is Theo. Theo, meet my best bud, Stiles.”

 

Stiles stared unimpressed as his eyes flickered over to Theo, “Okay.” 

 

It was tense for a few seconds, however, this time Stiles hadn’t done anything to fix it. Instead, Stiles watched with contemptment as Scott squirmed under his gaze. It was a satisfying moment, but like all good things, it eventually had to end. 

 

“I need to go to my next hour. I’ll see you later,” Theo said with all of his attention directed towards Scott, as he completely ignored Stiles’ existence.

 

“Yeah,” Scott confirmed as a light blush tinged his cheeks.

 

The sight alone made Stiles want to gag. He squinted as Theo pressed a chaste kiss against Scott’s cheek, which only intensifies Stiles’ urge to throw up. Theo grinned slyly at Stiles, before jogging off.  

 

Stiles could vaguely hear Scott begin to talk about whatever as he fixed the collar to his shirt. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Stiles turned his attention back to Scott. Just as the other boy began asking for favors. 

 

“Listen, I know we’re kind of in a rough patch, but I was wondering if maybe you could let me borrow Roscoe?” Scott’s expression was hopeful as he jutted out his bottom lip in a pathetic pout. 

 

“What?”

 

“Please? I really want to impress Theo with a date, and I can’t really use my dad or mom’s car because they’ll be at work. I mean, yeah, Theo has his own car, but I want to drive him myself.”

 

Every bone in Stiles’ body wanted to say no. He wanted to scream, and maybe cry a bit, because of how frustrating Scott was. However, as Scott’s pout grew even more pleading, Stiles’ fight slowly faded away. 

 

“Fine!” his shoulders sagged as he readjusted his bag, “but don’t let anything happen to my baby. I don’t want a scratch, dint, or any hand smudges on my windows.”

 

“Dude, why would there be—” Scott’s expression slowly changed from realization and then to shocked embarrassment as his cheeks began to redden. “Dude, knock it off!”

 

Stiles raised both hands in mock surrender, before taking a step to the side and angling his body slightly away from Scott. “Listen, when you need to borrow the Jeep just text me. I just really gotta get to lunch man. I’m starving.”

 

“Thanks, bro.”

 

“Anytime.” 

 

✤✤✤

 

He was going to kill someone. Stiles was going to get a shovel, and beat Theo and Scott to a bloody pulp, and then bury their bodies in sand. Mainly Theo though, given the fact that most of the disaster was in the passenger's side of the Jeep. 

 

“Dude… it was an accident,” Scott said cautiously, as he stepped away from his slightly twitching best friend, and closer to Theo’s side.

 

“Accident? An accident?!” Stiles raged as he flailed his hands towards the sticky goo covering his leathered seats and dashboard. “This was a fucking homicide, Scott! Your little boy toy legit killed my car!”

 

“I said I was sorry,” Theo said so nonchalantly that it made Stiles’ teeth grind. 

 

Taking a better look at the mess, Stiles made a repulsed face at the stench of onion and artichoke. “What the hell even happened?!”

 

“Well…” Scott took a breath before smiling apologetically, “We were on our way home from the restaurant. Theo had gotten a to-go order of artichoke soup for his mom. Which is really sweet if you ask me. Like, he took the time to—“

 

“Scott, the story!”

 

“Right, sorry,” Scott blushed a bit, “anyways, after that fell out of the bag and all over the floor and dashboard. I kind of freaked out and knocked over our shakes… which ended up all over the seat and floor.” 

 

“Oh my  _ God… _ ” Stiles mumbled just as his porch light flickered on, “well  _ someone  _ is going to clean this shit up, and it’s not going to be—”

 

“Will someone explain to me why Scott and Mr. Raken are standing on my property, in the middle of the night, while covered in green and white liquid?” dad asked as he stood a few feet away from the three teenagers. His hair disheveled as he squinted through the streetlights.  

 

“Because they are idiots who ruined my Jeep!” Stiles hands were twitching, and if he wasn't so focused on his Jeep, he would have noticed the way the street lights were flickering in response to his agitation. 

 

Theo looked around with a pleased sort of grin. He stepped closer to the Sheriff and threw a falsely innocent smile towards the adult.  “Sorry, Sir, I accidentally spilt my soup in Stiles’ car after my date with Scott. I said I was sorry.” 

 

“Is this true, son?” 

 

Stiles grumbled, resentment burning in his chest,  _ ‘apparently’,  _ at the same time Scott shouted out a  _ ‘yes’ _ . 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and turned towards his father. His old man was giving him a look that Stiles was all too familiar with. Letting his shoulders sag and allowing his irritation to be more than visible on his expression, Stiles looked back at Scott. “Keys.”

 

Scott reached in his back pocket and tossed the keys Stiles’ way. Stiles caught them and went over to the Jeep once again to crack the windows open to air out. “I’ll go call Estel and Lydia, and tell them to pick me up tomorrow.”

 

“What about the Jeep?” Scott asked.

 

“I’ll take it to the car wash before I go to work,” Stiles’ dad said while yawning. “They should be able to get the smell and stains out. Don’t you boys worry about it.” 

 

“But they—” Stiles started shocked that his dad would even say such a thing.

 

“Dude, you’re overreacting. If your dad thinks it's fine then—” Theo started to say.

 

“Shut up Raken, it’s your fault we’re in this situation in the first place! And the last time I checked, I didn’t ask for your opinion.” Stiles snarked out, just as the street light a few yards away from them exploded. 

 

“Alright boys, how about we call it a night.” Dad said as he rested a hand on his son’s shoulder, pulling him back towards the house. “It’s a school night. You wouldn't want me to write you up for staying up past curfew.”

 

Stiles watched as Scott and Theo walked off, hand in hand in the direction of Scott’s home. Presumably, to where Scott would use his father’s car to drop Theo off at home. Or, to where neither Melissa or Rafael were home, and Theo could then spend the night. 

 

✤✤✤

 

The traffic crept its way down the busy lanes of 3rd street. All around them were either honking cars, or idiots with Californian roadrage. Stiles sat shotgun as Lydia hummed along to the music, and her manicured nails tapped against the wheel. Estel lounged in the back as she attempted to finish her breakfast sandwich and homework. 

 

“You think Scott lost his virginity last night?” Lydia asked nonchalantly, as she turned left onto the busy street. 

 

“Eww! Lyds, I do  _ not  _ want to think about Scott and Theo doing the do!” Stiles said, making a face as he sipped at his sugary coffee. “And that wasn’t even the main part of the story! Didn’t you hear me saying they ruined my baby? Poor Baby Blue is probably traumatized!”

 

“At least it would mean he’d be happier now? If he had a boyfriend, maybe he’d want to bring him around for group things?” Estel chirped from the backseat, as she took another big bite of egg and sausage. “I’ve missed group movie nights when it was the four of us. Now it could be the five of us!”

 

“Yeah, sure, if we ignore the fact that Theo is completely evil and probably demented.” Stiles grumbled out petulantly. 

 

“Or, maybe you’re just jealous you don’t have all of Scott’s attention?” Lydia teased as she pulled up to the last stoplight before they would pull into the school’s parking lot. 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and gulped down the rest of his coffee as he stared out the window. He could see his classmates walking towards the building, some riding on their bikes as they raced to beat the bell. He was torn from his thoughts as people began honking.

 

“Uh, Lyds, the light is green,” Stiles reached over to nudge the redhead’s arm. 

 

“A deer…” Lydia wheezed out in response, causing both Stiles and Estel to look at her with confusion.  

 

“A deer?” Stiles repeated as he scanned the area for lost woodland creatures. 

 

“Lydia, we’re going to be late if we don’t—” Estel begun to say, but stopped as she saw fear color Lydia’s expression. “Hey… are you okay?”

 

The honking grew more insistent as Lydia stared off into space. Her eyes wide and glazed over with an emotion that Stiles couldn't really understand. Her hands shook for a second before her hands slammed down on the horn. 

 

It all happened so fast that Stiles almost missed it. Seconds after Lydia hit her horn, a fawn and his mother raced across the intersection. They bobbed and wove their way from the left side of the road, and barely missed getting hit as a giant semi swerved to avoid them. The eighteen wheeler lost control and veered off to the wrong side of the road. The truck slid right in front of Lydia’s car, and straight towards a group of walking students. 

 

Stiles watched, paralyzed, as the truck got closer and closer to the students, and right before impact he lifted his arms up to shield his eyes. Estel let out a horrified shriek as her hands flew up to cover her face, just as Lydia squeezed her eyes shut. None of them noticed the blue light that glowed from Stiles’ fingertips and up to his elbows. Or the white and black dust that puffed out of Estel’s hair and down onto the car floor, causing dirt and dead leaves to sprout up from nowhere. 

 

When Stiles opened his eyes, he gasped in amazement. The students were safe, but what was really shocking was the state of the truck. Instead of colliding with the pedestrians, the eighteen wheeler had fallen somewhat safely into a giant hole in the ground. 

 


	4. FOUR.

With the commotion going on outside, Stiles had found it difficult to focus on whatever Coach was talking about. The whole gymnasium was moderately silent, as some kids who were directly impacted by the car accident stared off in shock. 

 

“Do you think they’ll figure out what happened?” Estel asked from his left as she watched her dad and Stiles’ father investigate the scene. “That hole came out of nowhere.”

 

Lydia listened with a pinched expression, trapped in her own thoughts. Stiles curiously watched her for a few seconds, before turning back towards the windows. He could see his dad laying flat to peer over the edge of the hole, along one side where there are less cracks, as others cleaned up the debris from the truck.  

 

“Some people are already classifying it as an earthquake,” Stiles added distantly.

 

Splashes and renewed chatter pulled him from their little huddle as students began to take advantage of the freeday Coach had set up. From the corner of his eye, he could see Scott and Theo standing off in a corner together. Their hands lingered on one another as they shared chaste kisses and soft smiles. 

 

“You must really not like him,” Estel said as she leaned over to rest her head against Stiles’ shoulder. 

 

“I don't trust him,” Stiles clarified as he stretched his leg out to rest his calf against Lydia’s. “He's been nothing but a dick all morning. You'd think he'd have a little respect for everyone's mood. I can't believe Scott likes that guy.” 

 

Stiles turned in the opposite direction for the briefest of seconds, and just like clockwork, Estel informed him that Scott and Theo were headed their way. Rolling his eyes, Stiles glanced towards his dad and the deputies one last time, before facing Scott and Theo. 

 

“Well if it isn’t Beacon Hills’ little socialites,” Theo’s eyes glinted with mischief as he stared Stiles down. 

 

Lydia snapped out of her trance long enough to purse her lips at Theo, before flicking her hair and inspecting her nails instead. Her displeasure from so much as hearing Theo’s voice evident as she let out a sight. Estel smiled kindly at them as she nervously twiddled her fingers at Scott. Stiles knew Estel still felt wrong and borderline guilty about what happened to Mr. McCall, so he could understand why she at least attempted to be nice to the couple. 

 

Stiles blinked, unimpressed, at Theo for a few seconds as he wondered how scott missed theo's shitty behavior. Speaking of which, Stiles’ eyes flickered slightly to the right to see Scott trying his best to avoid his eye contact.

 

Lydia let out an annoyed sigh, obviously over the pathetically awkward silence. “What do you two want?”  

 

Not even flinching at the obvious discontent of their presence, Theo smiled, pleased. “I was actually just curious, on whether Sheriff Stilinski would actually be able to solve to case. ‘Cause, let’s face it, he isn’t really the sharpest tool in the shed.”

 

Scott shuffled backwards as the words left Theo’s mouth. The movement wasn’t missed by Lydia who glared daggers at Scott for standing behind such a person. 

 

Stiles’ attention zeroed in on Theo as his jaw clenched. “Wanna say that again?”

 

“Woah, no need for hostility, Stiles,” Theo said as a smirk spread across his face, “I’m just stating facts here. We’ve all seen the reports. How nearly half of the murder cases in the last year have went unsolved. I’m surprised he’s still Sheriff—” 

 

“You’re  _ really  _ pushing it Raeken,” Stiles gritted out, as Estel’s hand moved to hold his arm. 

 

Theo continued on, ignoring Stiles’ words of warning. “Oh, and don’t get me started on your mom.”

 

Lydia’s nails dug into the bleachers as she attempted to keep her composure. “I think it’s about time you leave—”

Theo continued as if she hadn’t even spoke, “She might be good at what she does, but I’m sure her parents’ money did wonders in buying that degree.”

 

Estel gasped as her hand left Stiles’ arm to fly up and cover her own mouth. She glanced over towards Scott to see the boy opening his mouth before closing it and looking away.

 

“Hey,” Theo’s voice sent ripples of anger down their spines, “Maybe Dr. Stilinski could lend some money to Scott’s mom? That way, Melissa could actually get a chance at a raise.” 

 

Shaking in anger, Stiles wasted not time in getting in Theo’s personal space. Estel’s hand had reached to grab him, but was too slow in getting a grip of him. Only a few inches away from him, Stiles clenched his fist as agitation simmered and boiled inside. “I’ll give you to the count of ten to get out of my sight,” his voice wavering in rage. 

 

“What? Can't handle a little truth? Hurts, doesn't it,” Theo stepped up, meeting Stiles’ challenge.  

 

“Scott, get your little boy toy before I embarrass him.” 

 

From his position behind Theo, Scott finally met Stiles’ gaze only to cower back again. His shoulders hunching as his expression change to one of confused anger. 

 

A crowd had begun to form around them, which caused Estel to fidget uncomfortably. Getting to her feet, she pulled Stiles away from Theo, trying to put out the fire before it exploded. “Come on guys, knock it off,” she almost pleads as Lydia flanked Stiles’ left side.

 

“Ahh, the bubbly little Estel. I’ve been meaning to ask you. How did you feel about your dad marrying someone only a few years older than us? I know the wedding was three years ago, but still.” Theo tilted his head as he smiled crookedly at her. “Nevermind, that was kind of a stupid question. I’m sure she gives you all types of lessons on how to become a sugar baby.”

 

Lydia let out a noise of pure disgust as she stepped forward. Her hand raised, but was pulled back by Estel’s resting a firm but tender hand on her shoulder. 

 

Pain jolted throughout Stiles’ right arm as his fist connected with Theo’s face. The pain didn’t deter him,as he threw another punch with his left fist. This time, when his fist made contact Stiles could feel his insides tingle as he put his all into the action. As Stiles staggered forward he looked up to see Theo holding his bleeding and slightly crooked nose. 

 

Theo gawked at the blood on his hand, before responding by throwing his own punch.

 

Stiles’ discovered a new agility in dodging as he successfully blocked some of Theo’s swipes and punches. Every now and then, he’d get a punch to the stomach or a kick to the leg, but other than that he was doing pretty good. He went in for yet another hit, but was stopped by Scott shoving him back, and into the pool. 

 

As Siles’ back hit the cold water, panic overtook him. The fear of drowning kept short circuiting his brain, causing him to thrash uncontrollably. Water closed in around him quickly as he violently kicked his legs to break to the surface again. His brain felt fuzzy from the lack of oxygen, and as he gave his last few kicks he realized faintly that he was only sinking faster.  

 

From above, he could faintly see a shadow diving down towards him. Choking on water, Stiles gave into the burning pain of his lungs as his eyes slipped shut. It felt like forever, but was probably only seconds later when he felt someone gripping his arm, and pulling him from the pool bottom and to the surface. 

 

He could feel his body being dragged somewhere, but only could lay plaintively on the tile as a set of hands pumped against his chest. The next thing he knew he was rolling to his side and spitting up water. It was silent around him as Stiles attempted to catch his breath. As his vision got less and less blurry, Stiles could see Estel only a few inches away from him, soaking wet and out of breath.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” 

 

Stiles can hear shouting but has to clear his ears before Lydia's voice turns into words  A few feet away, Lydia tore Scott a new one, yelling mercilessly at their supposed friend. Lydia and Scott’s voices rose above the tensed silence. 

 

Mid argument, Lydia glanced over to see a drenched and breathless Stiles causing her anger to grow ten times in size. Feeling the full wrath of Lydia Martin, Scott quickly changed his argument to one of defense, leading to one small comment about how Stiles hit Theo first, which only stirred a hurricane of harsh insults. Lydia’s face brightened, just a tone lighter than Scott’s own crimson cheeks. 

 

“Stilinski, Raeken, and the rest of your little entourage! Principal's office, now!” Coach shouted over the mayhem, as he pushed his way through the crowd. Taking one look at Stiles who was still attempting to catch his breath, Coach motioned his hand towards the teen, “oh, for the love of God, someone get Stilinski to the nurse!”

 

Stiles got separated from Lydia and Estel, as Greenberg took him to the nurse’s office. Nurse Jensen, took him right away and bandaged his bruised knuckles and rib area. The nurse then gave him a pass to the main office, and recommended he got his chest checked.  

Greenberg takes him to the Principal’s office, and then leaves in a haste to get back to class. Stiles had watched him retreat in bewildered amusement before pushing open the office doors. On the right side of the room he saw Lydia exiting the Principal’s room and Estel walking in next. On the other side of the room Scott and Theo sat with a grumpy looking Coach in the seat next to them.

 

Stiles sat next to Lydia in the cold plastic chair as they waited to their friend to join them. Estel left the office after a few minutes, and when she was done being interrogated her and Lydia waited patiently for Stiles to come out as well. Thankfully, they were all done pretty quickly, and the only punishment they received was a few days of detention and a call home. 

 

After leaving the office Stiles, Lydia, and Estel head back to the locker rooms to change out of their gym clothes, before they manage to weasel their way out of the school and to Lydia’s car. Luckily for them, Stiles dad had already headed to the station, making their escape plan much smoother. 

 

Lydia’s hands clenched around the wheel as she tore out the parking lot, “I can't believe Scott would choose—” 

 

“Let’s drop it,” Stiles’s voice was ragged as he rested his head against the dashboard. 

 

“Drop it?! He— he just  _ stood  _ there, as Theo said that… that-  _ shit _ !” Estel all but screeched, tears brimming in her eyes, “and then he pushed you into the pool, knowing you can’t swim!”

 

Stiles turned around to look at her. Estel’s hair was still wet from the pool, causing the lilac strands to look darker. Her mascara was ruined, and every ounce of her looked crazed. However, Stiles could see the hurt masked behind the anger she was radiating. 

 

“How about we  _ try  _ to forget it then?” Lydia offered, still obviously upset by the situation, but also wanting to ease all of their moods. “Our parents aren’t going to be pleased with any of us, so we might as well enjoy our freedoms before they are taken away.” 

 

Estel simmered down enough to look at Lydia’s profile. “What?”

 

“What I mean, is...” Lydia glanced through the rearview mirror at Estel, “let’s do what any group of emotional teenagers would do in a crises.”

 

“And what’s that?” Stiles asked, even though he was pretty much already onboard with whatever distraction Lydia was offering.   

 

“Getting drunk off our asses of course,” the redhead said as she changed route towards the nearest liquor store. Where no doubt, she’d find someone willing enough to buy her a cheap bottle of wine. 

 


	5. FIVE.

With three bottles of Pink Moscato in hand, the trio reclined blissfully by the edge of the preserve. The grass was itchy on their legs as they sprawled haphazardly in the open field. A few hours have passed since they left the school, and now dusk was rolling in. Above them, stars attempted to peek through the curtain of navy sky, as they competed to outshine the moon. 

 

Stiles stared at the sky in awe as his hands gripped his bottle. He could feel his brain swirling and didn’t quite know if it was from the alcohol or his own thoughts. 

 

On his right, Estel was starfished out with a content giggle slipping from her smiling lips every now and then. Her bottle looked barely touched, but knowing how light of a drinker she was, Stiles could already tell she was done for the night. Estel rolled from side to side for a few seconds before sitting up and crawling towards Lydia. Estel laughed giddily as she held her hands out for her friend, waiting for Lydia to accept her invitation. Lydia blinked slowly at the outstretched hands, and for a moment Stiles thought she had gotten distracted by Estel’s nail polish. 

 

“Come on… I wa—nna dance,” Estel hiccuped out as she swayed to her feet. 

 

“But… my wine will get warm,” Lydia complained halfheartedly as she put her drink down, and took Estel’s hands anyway. The redhead focused on Estel’s movements until they were practically mirroring each other's steps. 

 

Stiles watched in fond amusement as his two bestest friends twirled together. He had half a mind to join them, but ultimately decided against it, given that his chest still hurt a bit from earlier. His hand absentmindedly covered his ribcage as he thought about the pool again. About drowning, and how Scott was the reason for it. 

 

“We should go to the creek!” Estel chimed excitedly.  

 

“We could get lost,” Stiles said distantly as he took another swig of wine, “and I doubt Lydia wants to drive through trees.”  

 

“That’s definitely not happening,” Lydia said with a soft sniff. 

 

“Come on, guys! It’ll be fun,” Estel crouched down to find the cork for her bottle, and closed it tightly. “We haven’t had an adventure in a long time, and there is no time better than the present!” 

 

Stiles let his head roll back to look at the sky. His resolve was slowly crumbling as Estel gave him her best puppy dog expression. Hell, he could already feel his bones starting to ache from the thought of physical activity. He started wondering if going home now would be such a bad idea. 

 

“It’s either I haven't had enough drinks for this, or I had too many,” Stiles huffed as he stumbled upright. It took him a few attempts, but eventually he stood straight and walked towards where Estle and Lydia were waiting for him. 

 

As they vanished into the treeline, Stiles took it upon himself to leave a little trail, just in case. Every yard or so he’d kick up the dirt enough to make it obvious that they’ve been there. In the woods the sky disappeared almost completely, only a few fragments of dark blue remaining— like scattered pieces of an impossible jigsaw puzzle. The air was rich with the fragrance of leaves and dirt. The only movement was the occasional bird startling in a tree or a squirrel dashing up a nearby trunk. 

 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Estel breathed as her hair fluttered in the wind.

 

“It’s quiet,” Lydia said as she stepped around a puddle of mud, “and gross.”

 

Estel stuck her tongue out at her, and pushed forward. Lydia and Stiles followed, not really caring at the moment about their destination. However, it did come as a shock when they slow to a stop in the middle of a second, smaller clearing.

 

“Did we actually get lost?” Stiles asked, stepping from behind to inspect their surroundings. 

 

“No… I mean, I don’t think so? I’ve never been here before,” Estel said momentarily thrown off guard as she took in the massive slightly decayed stump in the middle of the clearing. “Which is weird, since I run this path almost every day.”

 

Stiles hummed in response as he walked further into the clearing. Taking a slow sip of wine, he used the back of his sleeve to wipe his mouth clean. As he got closer to the cut down tree, something sparked inside his stomach. His insides jittered, and he was sure his hands were shaking as well. He took one hand and pressed his hand against the ancient oak, his fingertips gripping the crevices that ran through the bark. He felt drawn to the tree, and the closer he got to it the stronger the tingling inside his stomach got.   

 

On the opposite side of the trunk, Lydia stood with both hands pressed to the wood, her expression unreadable. They both share a look causing Lydia’s expression to crack, letting Stiles know that they were both feeling that same energy that the tree was giving them. Ignoring both of Stiles’ and Lydia’s hesitance, Estel casually climbed onto the trunk, and laid down in the middle of the huge expanse of dead wood

 

“I like it here… I feel… calm.” Estel stated as her feet tapped delicately against the wood.

 

As the words slipped out of her mouth, a slight breeze stirred her hair causing sprinkles of dust to float freely in its wake. The dust settles beside the tree, and tiny buds began to bloom wherever it settled.

 

“Maybe we should head back?” Lydia’s voice squeaked a bit as she stepped away from the tree. 

 

“Leave? No,” Estel said as she grabbed her friend’s hands and pulled Lydia onto the trunk with her. The expanse of the trunk was big enough to fit seven other people. “Just enjoy this, it would be a perfect spot to stargaze.” 

 

Stiles hesitated before following suit. Getting comfortable on the tree, he sat with his knees hugged to his chest. Resting the bottle of wine next to him, he attempted to relax as Estel rambled on about the beauty of nature. 

 

He wasn’t sure when, but as time passed  the feeling of sleep began to take over. Stiles drifted into consciousness. And then back out. A tap on his shoulder momentarily brought him back to the outside world, but after a second Stiles was once again lost. He could feel somebody trying to grasp his attention, staring him dead in the eye, but Stiles couldn't focus. 

 

Looking to his left and right, Stiles let out a puff of air as he saw Estel and Lydia fighting sleep as well. Which was odd. When had they gotten so tired? Maybe it was the wine?

 

He felt more than heard his phone ringing in his back pocket. Digging the device out, Stiles squinted at the harsh light as his dad’s number illuminated the screen. Confusion blossomed in his brain and he knew that sooner or later he would need to face his parents. And, to confront his issues with Scott. But for now Stiles laid down his heavy head, and retreated into a peaceful slumber.

— 

 

Shooting upright, Stiles let out a strangled cry as sweat beaded on his forehead. Beside him, Lydia laid fast asleep, while hushed, incoherent words streamed out of her mouth at a rapid pace. Her nails fidgeted and carved at the bark of the trunk in a wolflike shape that Stiles couldn’t quite understand. Tilting his head slightly, his gaze landed on a restless Estel. His eyes widened as big as saucers as handfuls of silver dust puffed from her hair every time she moved. 

 

Reaching a hand out, Stiles cautiously touched the dust and gasped as the once beautiful silver turned a magnificent blue. The dust floated in the air around them for several seconds before blowing out and away, then taking refuge into the ground. He continued to gawk as the earth around them began to sprout flowers and new grass at a rapid rate. 

 

“Estel… dude, get up. You gotta see—” he reached over to nudge her, but froze in his tracks as a pair of glowing eyes caught his attention.  “Guys…” his voice squeaked nervously. 

 

Estel grumbled in her sleep, but aside from that didn’t make a move to get up. Lydia rolled further away from him and snuggled into the trunk as if it was a giant pillow. 

 

His palms sweated and his heart rate skyrocketed as the sound of twigs breaking crept closer to him. Turning his head, he scanned his surroundings trying to see where the thing could be. He was almost ready to classify the glowing eyes as a trick of the nighttime, but was proven wrong as a giant wolf slowly stalked forward. 

 

The wolf’s fur was a stunning glossy black that would have been beautiful if it weren't for how terrifying it was.  As the creature moved closer Stiles felt his body shutting down completely. The only thing he could really feel was the intense burning in his chest that only seemed to increase his panic. 

 

His breathing quickened, and when the wolf was only a few yards away, Stiles felt a burst of warmth expand from his chest and all around him. The energy itself shimmered a ray of blues and greens through the air before it forced everything in its path backwards. 

 

“Oh my God,” he said, as he took in the destroyed trees and bushes. His shock only grew as swirls of silver dust floated to the area, already repairing the damage. A small whimper caught his attention, causing him to whip his head in the direction of the noise. 

 

His eyes landed on the now-injured wolf, who laid whining pathetically in front of a split tree. Letting out a horrified gasp, all caution and self preservation guidelines escaped his mind as he rushed towards the animal. As he got closer, Stiles slowed to a walk as the wolf’s head tilted in his direction. 

 

“Uhm… hey, uh Mr. Wolf?” the words flooded out of his mouth before he could tell his brain not to. “I uh… there is a piece of wood in your side, and I’m really sorry about that. I honestly have no idea what happened there. That has never happened to me before, and right now I’m pretty sure I’m dreaming, because you haven't lunged to rip my throat out with your really sharp teeth. So, I uh…” Stiles scooted a bit closer, and reached tentatively for the piece of tree that pierced the wolf’s side. 

 

“Fuck, okay… please don’t kill me,” he pleaded as he began to extract the piece of wood. 

 

The wolf let out a pained howl as its head lifted from the ground and then fell back. Stiles hushed the crying wolf, and like magic, his hands began to glow and the howling and crying stopped. 

 

“What the fu—” jerking backwards, Stiles pulled the wood out in one movement, causing the wolf to growl in discomfort. Stiles braced himself to be attacked, or at least snapped at, but was shocked when a wet tongue licked at his knee. “Wha…” 

 

Stiles racked his brain for a logical explanation for any of this, but came up short as the wolf stared up at him. Stiles let out a shaky breath, and nearly short circuited his brain as he watched the tissues and meat stitch themselves back together where the wolf had been injured. 

 

“I’m dreaming,” Stiles mumbled out as the wolf shook itself and got on all fours again. Stiles scrambled backwards in fear of his ultimate demise. However, the wolf sat gracefully in front of him, leaving Stiles stunned into silence. 

 

Blinking in astonishment at the very un-wolf-like behaviour, Stiles took the chance to run back to his friends. He’d only gotten a few feet away when he heard a low growl followed by the crackling of bones. Whipping around, Stiles sucked in a stunned breath as the wolf slowly transformed into… a very gorgeous man. The man stared — _ fully naked, may Stiles add _ — at Stiles with confused, hopeful eyes, as he stepped forward tentatively. 

 

The shock of it all overwhelms him, which lead to him promptly passing out. 

 

✤✤✤

 

Specks of light blurred Stiles’ vision as he stirred awake. The first thing he noticed was the hard surface he was laying on. He winced when he felt a crook in his neck as he rolled onto his side to stretch out. As the world settles back into place he began to hear people talking. 

 

“I can’t believe he just left them here,” a man’s voice huffed out in disbelief. 

 

“Give Derek more credit, Peter. It’s not every day an Alpha finds his mate. Let alone one that took part in doing all of  _ this _ ,” said a woman’s soft voice. 

 

Blinking a few more times, Stiles shot upwards, causing his joints to pop a bit. Lydia and Estel, were still sleeping beside him, and he quickly shook both of them awake. The girls startled up: Lydia with the grace and elegance, but Estel jerky and too fast, knocking her head into the wall of the tree. Stiles reached a hand out to make sure she was alright, before doing a double take on their surroundings. 

 

The once cut down stump now stood well over one hundred feet with a multitude of branches hanging from it. The three of them lay inside of the hollowed out tree with slacked jaws and confused expressions. On one side of the tree there was a doorway shaped hole that allowed the sunlight to spill in. The entrance was wide and tall, making it easy for Stiles to see a sea full of people staring at them. Among the crowd Stiles spotted three familiar faces: Talia, Erik, Peter, and Cora Hale. They stood close to one another, but not far from the other twenty plus people in the clearing. Just by one glance Stiles could tell that at least half of the people there were of Hale decent, and if it wasn’t for the strong genetics, the bushy eyebrows definitely gave it away. 

 

“He’s awake!” A tiny girl beamed as she attempted a running start towards them. Before she could get to far though, an older lady quickly scooped her in her arms. “Aww, but I wanna see him, Mama.”

 

“We gotta make sure it’s safe first Angie, baby,” the lady said as she blew a raspberry on the little girl’s cheek. 

 

Momentarily distracted, Stiles watched in fond amusement as the girl laughed and flailed wildly. He only looked away from the absolutely adorable scene when he noticed Talia Hale easing towards them. Behind him, Stiles could feel Estel shifting a bit to get a better look at what was going on. And for the first time, Stiles noticed the golden specks of light in her hair.  

 

“It wasn’t a dream,” he mumbled in panicked awe as his breathing began to quicken. Looking towards the group of people now staring at him, Stiles felt his nerves begin to fry as that same feeling of burning ignited in his chest. He could feel his fingers tingling as confusion fuzzed his brain. 

 

“Mr. Stilinski, I’m going to have to ask you to calm down. Can you do that for me?” Talia said with her hands held out welcomingly.

 

Stiles’s eyes flickered across everyone in the clearing, causing his already scattered thoughts to shatter. His hands began to glow, causing an even stronger panic to pile onto his initial attack. 

 

“Stiles…” Lydia breathed out as her hand gripped his shoulder. 

 

Stiles couldn’t hear her though. His brain would only supply all of the overwhelming information from last night and right now. From the corner of his eyes he could see one of the faces shifting into glowing eyes and fangs, as the man crouched into a defensive stance. Stiles gasped and crossed his arms in front of him, as if to shield himself from his attacker. And just like that, a force of shimmering light expanded out the door of the tree and towards the Hale family. 

 

However, just before impact, a loud, stoic voice boomed over everything else. The mystery person chanted some language that Stiles couldn't recognize, and raised a counter shield surrounded the Hale’s.

 

Stiles's light, a bright blue he instinctively knew was meant to shield him, stood bright and blue against the greenish brown color of the other shield. Both forces of light knocked against one another, causing the sound of electricity to sizzle in everyone’s ears. The two shields pressed against one another, competing for dominance until Stiles’ light got the better of the other, Causing the greenish brown light to crack and crumble. The remaining strength of Stiles’ light sent a strong gust of wind towards the Hales, causing a few to fall to the ground. 

 

Feeling dizzy and a bit exhausted, Stiles’ hand twitched once, and then twice before he was falling back onto his friends. Estel and Lydia caught him with ease as they stared with slacked jaws at what just happened. 

 

Stepping forward, a cloaked figure slowly lowered its hood to reveal Dr. Deaton. His expression was reserved and collected as he fixed his emotionless gaze on Stiles. “Hello, Mr. Stilinski. I think it’s about time we had a talk.” 

 


	6. SIX.

When Stiles finally calmed down enough to have an actual conversation, they were at the Hale house, with only Deaton and Talia in the room with himself, Estel, and Lydia. Deaton had wasted no time beating around the bush to explain anything. The man started with the fact that the supernatural was real. He explained to them that he was what the supernatural called a Druid, and talked a little bit about his magic. To further his point he had Talia to show her beta form of a werewolf. Thankfully, they warned Stiles before she did it, just so nothing would explode inside the house. 

 

After the werewolf business was out the bag, Deaton spent hours going over what the three of them were. He went into the nit and gritty about what type of pixie Estel could be. Given that she pretty much single handedly rebirthed the clearing, that Deaton kept calling a nemeton for some reason. Deaton had said she most likely was a garden pixie or a sun pixie.

 

Deaton then went onto Lydia, and told her what it meant to be a screaming woman, a banshee. Lydia, of course, questioned how Deaton could possibly know what she was without proof or evidence. Because, unlike Stiles and Estel, she hadn’t shown any physical traits of being supernatural. 

 

“The incident at the school,” Estel gasped out as if everything suddenly made sense. 

 

“What?” Lydia narrowed her eyes slightly as her friend babbled on about how it was so weird that Lydia knew what was going on before it even happened. The more Lydia listened to this new logic, the more her hardened expression tuned confused and vulnerable. “I… but I didn’t scream or anything.”

 

“You blew the horn,” Stiles breathed out.

 

Lydia froze for a second before leaning backwards and sinking into the couch. Her expression turned calculating as she took into account all the things Deaton said. 

 

“Now, as for you, Mr. Stilinski,” Deaton started with a dry tone, “You are what people like me like to call a mage. Although your magic is strong, it is uncontrolled and therefore dangerous for you to use without training.”

 

“Which leads us to my point,” Talia finally chimed in with a warm, motherly smile. “Stiles, I’ve known you would grow into your magic from the moment I saw you. You were always such a trickster when you were little. Making your veggies disappear and moving things without even trying. Your mom didn’t even notice, which is—”

 

“Wait, wait, wait… you knew?! How could you have known and seen all of this and not my mom?” Stiles asked, edging closer to Mrs. Hale. 

 

Talia smiled fondly at the teen, “like I said, you were a trickster. You could have only noticed these small little things if you were paying close attention to detail. Which, as creepy as it sounds, I was.” 

 

“Why?” Estel asked.

 

“I knew I would have to step down as alpha of my pack one day,” Talia simply said. “By stepping down, I would be forcing Deaton into retirement as well. I knew my successor would need a emissary, and what better option than my friend’s son?” 

 

“Hold on, I thought you said you were a druid?” Stiles felt his brain filing away information and trying to make room for the new. 

 

“A pack emissary is just a title. It has nothing to do with what your species is technically called,” Deaton corrected smoothly. 

 

“So you just knew about all of this, without telling us? Why would you keep us in the dark like that?” Lydia said with a frown on her face, “what are you getting out of this?”

 

“All I want is the best for my pack. Especially sense we have a new alpha who is… doing the best he can with what he’s got.” Talia leveled her stare with a look of diplomatic confidence, “and I only knew about Stiles’ potential. I had no idea a gene from your grandmother could carry onto you, Lydia—”

 

“My grandmother?” Lydia gasped with a bewildered expression.

 

“And Estel, your father isn’t supernatural so I never suspected you. Mainly because we’ve never met your birth mother, because of her passing.” Talia said as she reached across the space between them to rest a comforting hand on her knee.   

 

Estel stared wide eyed at Talia as a sort of gleeful smile spread across her face. Stiles leaned over just a bit to rest his shoulder against Estel’s, as she processed the possibility of her mother leaving her with something more than fond memories and small knick knacks that her father kept in the attic. 

 

“Wh-what about me?” Stiles voice was hushed, and broke slightly with anticipation. 

 

“Claudia is a very strong healer,” Deaton butted in. “Her magic never needed teaching because it's such a limited, almost unconscious talent. All its been doing for years is giving her a boost in something she's already good at.”

 

“What about—” Stiles started. 

 

“Your dad is human.” Talia said with an assuring smile.  

 

Stiles breathed in and out, but too slowly to be normal. When he speaks his voice trails slowly, like his words are unwilling to take flight. There is confusion and shock in his eyes, and he felt seconds away from his brain short circuiting again. He kind of gets the urge to bolt of the door, but froze when the theme song to Ghostbusters blared as his phone rings, quickly followed by Lydia’s and then Estel’s. 

 

Oh. Yeah. Their parents. 

 


	7. SEVEN.

Upon arriving home, Claudia immediately wrapped Stiles in a tight embrace as she scolded him for giving her a heart attack. Stiles was still in shock from his talk with Dr. Deaton and Talia Hale, so as his mom started listing off his punishments he began to think back to all that happened in the past twenty-four hours.

“Young man, are you even listening to me?!” Claudia yelled with tears brimming her eyes, “do you understand how worried we were? I almost had your father send a search team out to—”

Before she could finish scolding him, Stiles pulled her back in for yet another hug. His head nestled on her shoulder as he snuggled into the safeness of his mother. “I’m sorry ma… I’ll go to my room and clean up, or do some homework or something.”

Claudia gaped open mouthed for a few seconds as Stiles released his hold on her, and walked by to get to the staircase. His dad rested a hand on his shoulder as he walked by, stopping him in his path, “get some rest, we’ll talk when you wake up.”

Stiles numbly nodded as he brushed passed his dad and then up the stairs. Swinging his bedroom door open, Stiles sighed heavily as he slumped on to his mattress. For a moment, he just sat there staring off into space, his brain working a mile a minute. When his thoughts attempted to consume him, he nearly tripped over his feet as he rushed to his computer.

Typing ‘supernatural creatures’ into his search engine, Stiles scanned through the list of links. Most of what came up was stuff that even Stiles, who was new to all of this, could tell was complete bullshit. He scanned and scanned the internet until his eyes were heavy and he had a stack of printed documents, a multitude of bookmarked witchcraft books, and at least thirty opened tabs.

He clicked on another link that lead him to facts about baby dragons. Because, dude… _dragons_. And then nearly had a heart attack as an intruder slid through his window.

Flailing to the ground in a heap of limbs, Stiles was seconds away from screaming for his dad when a firm hand clasped over his mouth. Looking up with terrified eyes, Stiles nearly passed out when he laid eyes on none other than Peter Hale.

“You know, for an all powerful mage you are really easy to take down,” Peter said, unamused as he stared down at the teen.

Letting out an indignant huff, Stiles pushed Peter’s hand away from his face and glared up at the man. “Listen, I don’t know who you think you are, but I’m pretty sure being a freakwolf doesn't give you the right to breaking and entering inside a teenage boy's room!” he said, while standing up and dusting himself off.

“It does if said teenage boy is my pack’s new emissary.”

“But I’m not, I barely even know what I am. I haven’t even started my jedi classes with Dr. Deaton,” Stiles exclaimed as he put distance between him and Peter.

Peter seemed unamused and a little done with the situation as he listened to Stiles speak. Reaching into the flap of his jacket, Peter tossed a leather clad book onto Stiles’ mattress.

“Here is a book that I … _borrowed_ from Deaton. He seemed to be under the impression that a magic user shouldn’t have a magic book as they figure themselves out.” Peter said as he glanced over to the piles of paper on Stiles’ desk, “and I’m sure the book will be more helpful than whatever it is you have found on Google.”

Not wanting to show how grateful he was, Stiles squinted his eyes at Peter until the man took the hint and headed towards the window. As the man ducked out the window and onto the ledge of the roof, Stiles edged closer to his bed to peer down at the thick book.

“You and your little friends are invited to our next pack meeting. Be at the house next Saturday at noon. Don’t be late, or we’ll start without you.” Peter then hopped off the roof before Stiles could say anything.

Rushing to his window, Stiles stared in awed annoyance as Peter landed gracefully on the ground before sprinting off. Glancing around his street, Stiles let out a sigh of relief when he saw no one was staring at him from the sidewalk, or peeping at him through their windows. Today has been a weird enough day as it is, and Stiles _really_ didn’t want to have to explain to his dad why Peter Hale was in his room in the first place.

✤✤✤

Stiles wouldn’t consider himself to be an _overly_ impulsive person. Yeah, there are times when he would have somewhat bad ideas and act on them without really thinking about it, like that time with the dead body in the woods, but he didn’t act on them _all_ the time. So, when the bright idea ignited in his brain to try a few low level spell from the book Peter gave him, he didn’t think much of it.

Logically, he knew he probably should have brought someone with him. But Lydia was busy helping her mother plan for an event, and Estel was off with Talia trying to get more information about being a pixie. So, that left him with no one else but Dr. Deaton. However, when Stiles went to talk to the man, he was already talking with Scott and Theo, causing Stiles to rush out of there.

He had been studying the book for the past four days straight, so he thought he had at least a slight understanding of what his magic could do. According to the book, Stiles had a rare type of magic called blue magic. Blue magic is the purest type of magic that could be used without the usage of words depending on the user's preference. It also was said to be difficult to control unless the mage or druid had years of training or a strong anchor. Stiles decided to ignore all of that and practice some stuff in the woods anyways.

Leaving his school bag in the Jeep, Stiles wandered around for a few minutes until he found a cleared out spot that had beautiful spots of sunlight peaking through the trees. With him, he had a giant paper bag filled with powerade, water, and a handful of different snacks. He’d read that magic could take a lot out of a person, so he came prepared.

Before getting started, he sent a quick text to his parents letting them know that he was going to head to the library to get some homework done. Part of his punishment was having to send constant updates of his whereabouts.

Taking a seat, Stiles took his hoodie off and spread it out so he could rest the book on top of the soft material. For a while he just did a lot of reading, a lot of highlighting, and a lot of muttering the word ‘awesome’. Eventually, he came across a fairly simple levitation spell, that required the magical ability of belief. Taking a deep breath and tampering down his slight nerves with a mouthful of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Stiles cracked his fingers as he got down to business.

His first few attempts at making a piece of grass float failed miserably. Instead of having the object float, the piece of grass quickly browned and shriveled up. He tried about thirty more times, only to get the same result. Stiles fell backwards with a defeated sigh as he half wondered if Peter gave him a phony book.

“This is Hale territory,” a voice said out of thin air, causing Stiles to scream and bolt upwards with his hands covering his heart.

Looking around, Stiles scanned the area until his eyes landed on the guy from his dream-that-wasn’t-really-a-dream. The guy stared at Stiles with a confused expression as his hands remained balled at his sides.

“Oh, uh sorry,” Stiles rushed out, already embarrassed enough for screaming like a baby only a few seconds ago. “I was reading uhm, this...wait, you’re a Hale? Why haven’t I ever met you before?”

Knowing that his experience from a few nights ago was real didn’t take away from the fact that this guy was hot as the sun. From his tousled hair and gorgeous eyes, to his biceps that looked seconds away from ripping through the shirt he was wearing. All in all, the guy looked like a freaking Greek God, and with all of this supernatural business going on Stiles had problems doubting that possibility.

“Its wasn’t necessary for us to meet,” the guy said as politely as possible, “Mom wanted you to get to know Laura first, before you really met the rest of our family.”

“Yeah, she already explained that bit a few days ago, but that still doesn’t explain why I haven't at least noticed you around before,” Stiles mildly exclaimed with a quick flail of his arms, “and trust me, I would have definitely noticed someone like you.”

The guy's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and Stiles could almost feel his own face doing the same thing.

“I don’t really like going outside the territory unless I absolutely have to, and I always found a way to weasle out of social events,” he said while walking closer to where Stiles was sitting. “I’m Derek, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you…” Stiles found himself staring up at Derek, who was now only a few feet away from him, “You obviously already know my name, givin that you recognized who I was, so there’s no need for a, uh, second introduction…”

Stiles’ eyes did a quick glance over Derek’s everything, and half wondered when he suddenly developed a type. However, even if he did have a type before, he’s sure that none of those requirements would ever match up again. Stiles heard Derek clear his throat, causing Stiles to flush darker and look away.

“So, I uh, smelled your magic and wanted to see if you needed help,” Derek mumbled out, sounding awkward, and a bit anxious if Stiles was being honest. “My mom said you know what you are, and that you’re probably trying to figure things out on your own. I uhm… I’ve had to learn a lot about other supernatural creatures in the past two months, so I could tell you what I know.”

Stiles blinked owlishly at Derek for a few seconds, before opening and closing his mouth in shock. “You’d do that for me? Dude, that would be cool!” Stiles eagerly patted the spot next to him as he put his attention back on the book, that he had forgotten was even there. “Here, take a seat.”

Derek paused a few seconds before sitting next to Stiles with a sigh.

What Stiles found out about Derek is that aside from necessary, the guy didn’t like using his words. Throughout their little study session, it was mostly Stiles who did the talking. The only times Derek would chime in was when Stiles looked honest to God defeated and or annoyed. Derek would give his limited insight about the capabilities of mages and all magical beings, and attempt to soothe Stiles as best he could. It was nice. Really nice actually, and Stiles had to ignore how his insides swooned every time Derek smiled at him. Another thing Stiles noticed was during the entire time they sat there, Derek would _subtly_ scooch closer until there was only a few centimeters separating them. Both of them noticed each other noticing it, but didn’t say a word about it. To afraid that it would scare the other off.

“I can’t believe it’s this difficult to make a stupid leaf float! Shouldn’t it be harder to make something die than make it levitate?! Magic is fucked, dude.” Stiles complained as he aggressively flipped through the pages. In his quick movements, Stiles finger slid against one of the pages, causing a papercut to appear on his index finger.

Before Stiles could process his own pain, Derek was gently grabbing his hand and taking it away. Stiles watched, fascinated as dark lines streamed up Derek’s hand and disappeared underneath where his sleeve was rolled up on his forearm. Stiles reached his hand and before he could think otherwise, his own fingers trailed against the black lines in awe.

“Dude…” Stiles breathed out for lack of other words. All he got in response was a soft grunt, as Derek’s thumb caressed the back of his hand. Even as the black lines began to fade Derek’s hand remained a constant presence over Stiles’ own. “Uhm...do you want something to eat?”

Taking his hand away from Derek, Stiles turned away from Derek and reached for his paper bag to pull out two sandwiches and drinks. His face was flushed for what felt like the uptenth time that day. Clearing his throat, Stiles handed one over to Derek, who slowly took it from him. “I hope you like pb and j, you’re not like allergic are you?”

“I’m a werewolf, we don’t have allergies.” Derek deadpanned, concentrating on unwrapping the sandwich and then taking a large bite out of it.

“Oh… well that's lucky, I guess. I mean, I don’t have allergies, so I wouldn’t know what it was like either.” Stiles babbled out as he watched Derek take another few bites of the sandwich before washing it down with water.

Within the next few seconds, Derek ate the rest of his sandwich and then to Stiles’ surprise asks for seconds if possible. Wordlessly, Stiles reached back in the bag and pulled out two more sandwiches, just in case. Derek smiled, pleased, and Stiles had to stop himself from preening.

“I actually have some questions about werewolves… if you don’t mind me asking. If not, I could just continue with the book, or just wait until I see your mom again. She told me she was going to let me meet your alpha.” Stiles said after finishing his own sandwich.

Derek’s attention zeroed in on him, and Stiles awkwardly fiddled with his thumbs as he waited for a response. He looked up just in time to see Derek combing a hand through his hair, making a few strands stick up.

“Go ahead, you’d have to learn more about us sooner or later,” Derek pursed his lips, looking almost worried.

“Don’t sound too pleased big guy, you’ll make me get the wrong impression,” Stiles said with a roll of his eyes.

Derek gave Stiles an unamused look, but Stiles just shrugged. Noticing that Derek wasn’t going to add onto their little banter anytime soon, Stiles cleared his throat before letting loose his barrage of questions. He started with getting all of his wikipedia search theories out the way. Most of those questions had to do with werewolves and their involvement with the moon and whatnot. He then asked about full moon runs, and what happened to their clothes when they shift into full wolf. He asked about pack dynamics, and whether it was important or not to have a variety of supernaturals in a pack.

Their conversation stretched on for what felt like hours, until Stiles noticed how late it was getting. Above them, the darkening sky was filled with lavender and indigo clouds, covering up the first stars of the night. Stiles tilted his head back to watch with wide eyes before he turned to look at Derek.

“I should probably head home,” Stiles said as he began to gather his things. To his surprise, Derek grabbed the paper bag as they both stood. Sties half expected Derek to just hand over the bag and make his departure, but was… pleasantly surprised when the werewolf nudged Stiles in the direction of the Jeep.

“How’d you even know where—” Stiles began with squinted eyes, as his brain processed the fact that Derek wanted to walk him to his car.

“Werewolf. It’s not that hard to pick up your scent.” Derek’s eyebrows had risen to his hairline in their attempt to show how amused he was.

“That’s creepy, and you damn well know it,” Stiles huffed, but did nothing to stop Derek as the werewolf lead him in the correct direction of the Jeep.

They fell into a comfortable silence for the majority of the walk. Stiles had his eyes and mind locked onto his book, not really paying attention to what was going on around him. Beside him, Derek guided them through the trees— occasionally pulling and pushing Stiles out of the way of woodland obstacles. Derek would grumble out complaints about how Stiles needed to be more careful, but neither of them could ignored the way Derek’s hand would linger on wherever he was touching Stiles.

“I didn’t realise how far I walked,” Stiles said once they got to Baby Blue. He folded the corner of a page where he was reading about the magical properties of gnome saliva, before looking at Derek. “Thanks for walking with me. If not, it would have probably taken me forever to find it.”

Derek ducked his head to hide a smile, but Stiles caught it anyway. Smiling somewhat amused and nervous Stiles blindly reached for his door handle, “I’ll see you around?”

He got the door open, and slid into the driver’s seat. Just as Stiles turned to see if Derek was walking off or not, Derek moved so his face was only a few inches away from Stiles’.

“If-if you want…” Derek’s voice wavered slightly as he leaned a bit closer, “we could do this again. Maybe at the coffee shop a few blocks from the Sheriff’s Station?”

“Is… are you- wait, what?” Stiles _oh so_ eloquently stammered out as he stared at Derek with a slacked jaw and rapid heartbeat.

Almost immediately, Derek’s face falls as he created distance between them. Slightly stunned still, Stiles let out a soft gasp as he began to feel cold all of a sudden. His mouth opened and closed a few times before Stiles finally gathered his thoughts.

“Wait, no, that’s not what I mean! I _meant_ … I’m just a little surprised that's all.” Stiles said, wided eyed and cheeks flushed. “I uh… I would love to do that, dude. Drinking coffee and talking about the supernatural sounds amazing.”

Derek looked hesitant for a few seconds as he searched Stiles’ eyes for something. He seemed to have found whatever he was looking for, because seconds later he was smiling again. Stiles took a deep breath, and slouched into his seat once it was apparent that Derek wouldn’t go running off anytime soon.

“Does tomorrow at five sound good?” Derek said with a new sort of confidence that had Stiles’ insides churning

Nodding a bit too eagerly, Stiles smiled brightly as he felt warmth spread throughout his chest. They smiled dopily at one another for a few seconds before howling began to ring through the air. Stiles tensed as he scanned around them for any signs of danger.

“Relax, it’s just the pack teaching the pups how to howl,” Derek said, not looking the slightest bit concerned as he continued to gaze at Stiles. “I should go, too. I promised mom I’d do a perimeter run with Peter. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Nodding slowly, Stiles slid further into the Jeep. Setting his book into the passenger’s seat, he takes a second to start the car up before he’s turning to see Derek’s slowly retreating figure. As Derek disappeared into the trees, Stiles allowed himself to grin from ear to ear as he did a small dance of giddiness.

He felt his insides swell, and then expand around him. Unlike the other times when the warmth that radiated through his system felt more like a panic attack, this sensation felt light and pure as it consumed him, and then pushed out of him. His hands had began to glow a beautiful blue as loose change, curly fry wrappers, and other objects in his car began to float.

Letting out a surprised scream, Stiles flailed his arms, causing the magic to stop coursing and all of his belongings to fall and scatter all around him. Off in the distance, Stiles could have sworn he heard someone laughing at his expense.


	8. EIGHT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we are introduced to languages only known to supernatural creatures. The translations are in the notes below :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gyachu vo emissary je alpha vetsatse - Your bond as emissary and alpha has not been connected  
> Kaftet rafe ts hetshin yod - He's not worthy of the alpha name!  
> Periq! - Enough

After saying goodbye to Derek, Stiles rushed home and locked himself in his room. Once there, he collapsed onto his mattress feeling winded and overwhelmed. He kept going through the events of the past four or five hours of his life with a permanent smile on his face. Hell, it was a miracle that he even went to bed that night.

 

The next morning, Stiles’ dad had shaken him awake to tell him that the reconstruction of the giant sinkhole had begun, and had gotten slightly out of hand. One of the workers had accidentally done something to the electric box that powered the entire block the school was on, therefore leaving the school in darkness.

 

Stiles tried not to look so excited about it, but he must have failed if his dad’s unamused look was anything to go off of. His dad ruffled his hair, and let out a heavy sigh as he headed towards the door, but not before warning Stiles not to sleep the day away. Snorting, Stiles cuddled back into his warm covers, trying to chase another few hours of sleep.

 

When he woke up the second time, it was due to the sound of his doorbell. Groaning into his pillow, Stiles tried to ignore the ringing in exchange for more sleep. Sadly, whoever was at the door didn’t seem to get the message, because the doorbell continued to chime. Rolling out of bed, Stiles dragged himself to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. He brushed his teeth, and made his hair somewhat presentable before heading downstairs.

 

Peeking through the peephole, Stiles rolled his eyes, amused when he saw Lydia and Estel waiting for him. Turning the lock and pulling the door open, Stiles greeted them with a yawn as the two girls brushed past him to get inside.

 

“Stiles, it’s nearly ten, were you really sleeping?” Lydia scolded teasingly as she headed towards the kitchen for something to eat.

 

“Hey, I’m a simple man. Give me no school, and I will one hundred percent always choose the sleep all day option,” Stiles said with a goofy smile.  

 

Lydia pursed her lips, unimpressed. “Hmm, and I guess that’s why _we_ got coffee without you.”

 

Clasping his hands over his heart and gasping in mock offence, Stiles stared at Lydia as if she insulted his firstborn. From his right, Estel giggled as she sat peacefully in the dining room. Estel had a thin wood-covered book in her arms, and Stiles half wondered if she had gotten it from Talia, Deaton, or _—God forbid—_ Peter.

 

“What’s that?” he asked Estel, walking over to sit in the chair next to her.

 

“Mrs. Hale gave it to me yesterday!” Estel said as she held the book up so Stiles could see it properly. “It’s all her knowledge about fae, pixies, and fairies. Apparently the Hale alphas from generations past kept documents of all supernatural creatures for their kin to come. It’s very informative. Cool, even.”

 

Lydia joined them with a glass of orange juice and a napkin full of grapes. “I wish I could have gone with you. Instead, I had to decide which yellow was too yellow for Beacon Hills’ annual entrepreneurship convention.”

 

The three of them share a look of horror before Stiles brought the attention back to the Hales. “Peter gave me a book about magic a few days ago. I’ve been trying to practice, but not getting so far. Intentionally at least.”

 

Estel perked up even more at that, and demanded Stiles let her see the book. Lydia had gotten interested as well and leaned forward, motioning with her hand in a ‘go fetch it’ type of way. Letting out a soft huff, Stiles rolled his eyes as he walked back upstairs to get his book. When he got back down, he immediately had the attention of the girls, and wasted no time giving a little show and tell of his book.

 

Which, of course, ended with all of them going outside to test out the books.

 

Heading out to Stiles’ closed off backyard, they chattered over one another, but eventually, after flipping through pages upon pages, they decide on something simple, that included both Stiles and Estel’s powers.

 

Lydia watched with amusement as Estel shook out a handful of pixie dust onto the ground. As the golden dust made its home in the ground, a beautiful array of roses and tulips sprouted. Taking a deep breath, Stiles held his hand out in front of the tiny garden and focused on his magic. It took a lot of meditation, and a ton of chanting _‘I believe, I believe, I believe’_ in his head before anything happened. Stiles’ hands began to glow, and as anticipated, the flowers slowly started to change colors.   

 

“Awesome!” Estel exclaimed as she knelt onto the grass to get a better look. “Dude, I can’t believe this is our life now.”

 

“Easy for you two to say. All I can do is predict death and scream,” Lydia said with a sigh as she sat down next to Estel. Curiously, the redhead teen plucked a flower from its patch and twirled it between her fingertips. “Worst part is, I don’t even know how to do that.”

 

“Maybe we could research it?” Stiles took a seat as he flipped through his book to see if there was anything on banshees.

 

“Or we could ask Talia for some help, when we go over on Saturday. I’m sure she’d be more than happy to give you a book or something.” Estel shifted to sitting crossed legged as she picked a handful of flowers to make a crown.

 

Lydia didn’t look completely satisfied with her options, but dropped the subject in favor of helping Estel build her crown.  

 

The group fell into light conversation about how excited they were about really getting to know the Hales. Lydia seemed the most interested, given the fact that out of the three of them, she had interacted with them the most.

 

“I wonder if they can turn into an actual wolf?” Lydia wondered as she positioned the crown on top of Estel’s head.

 

“Derek can,” Stiles said offhandedly as he picked at the grass. His mind changed topic to what he would wear to the coffee shop when he leaves to see him.

 

“Derek, as in Derek Hale?” Lydia asked, with a raised eyebrow as she eyed Stiles suspiciously.

 

“Mhmm,” Stiles confirmed with a slight head nod. Stiles was too busy thinking to notice the skeptical yet knowing look that Lydia and Estel exchanged, before both girls were on him like vultures.

 

“How do you know he can change into a wolf?” Lydia asked with a smirk.

 

Which was followed by Estel’s, “you never told us you met him before.”

 

“I can see you blushing Stiles, what aren’t you telling us?” Lydia reached forward and poked Stiles in the chest with a fierce glare in her eyes.

 

Putting his hands up in defense, Stiles dropped the pieces of grass in his hands as he begged for mercy with his eyes. “Chill!” he said trying to bring back the peace to their atmosphere. “I only met the guy yesterday. The first time I saw him was the night we passed at on the nemeton. He was a wolf, and I fainted when he turned into a human. It was _extremely_ embarrassing and I’d rather not relive it ever again.”

 

Lydia narrowed her eyes at him as she took note of Stiles’ fidgeting hands. “And? What else aren’t you telling me, Stilinski? You can’t honestly be this flustered over us asking about a small encounter.”

 

Sometimes, Stiles really hated how perceptive Lydia was. Rolling his eyes, he glanced at both of them for a few seconds before casting his gaze towards the flowers. “It’s nothing, really. I mean, it could be nothing and I’m just assuming it’s something. Actually, there is a eighty percent chance that it is nothing, and we’re just two dudes going to get coffee and—”

 

“You’re going on a coffee date with Derek?!” Estel asked with a bright smile, as pixie dust all but shot out of her hair. The flower crown grew vines as the flowers themselves started to grow even more, and intertwine into her hair. “Oh my God, you guys would be so cute together!”

 

“It’s not a date,” Stiles’ blush seared through his cheeks, and for a minute he thought his face was on fire. “He just asked if I wanted to go over some supernatural stuff with him before the pack meeting. I’m sure he’s just trying to be helpful.”

 

Lydia stared at Stiles as if he was a toddler that she was trying to teach how to multiply by threes. “Honey, Derek Hale is a man of few words. If he offered to talk to you, let alone in a _social_ setting, it means something.”

 

Estel nodded her agreement as she was still kind of bouncing in place with how excited she was. “I remember seeing him last year at the opening of that art gallery that my dad forced me to go to. He was like, off in the shadows as Laura literally had to make him to speak to people.”

 

“See, there is no way that he isn’t interested in you. Besides, now that you’ve grown into your limbs, you are a damn catch, and should be treated as such.” Lydia said as a mischievous grin spread across her face. “You know what this calls for?”

 

Estel squealed as she gripped Stiles’ arm slightly shaking him, “Date night dress up!”

 

✤✤✤

 

By the time Lydia and Estel were done with him, Stiles couldn’t tell where his closet began and where the pile of clothes ended. In the end, the two girls decided on a slightly oversized long sleeve white shirt, paired with dark jeans.

 

“Hmm… perfect,” Lydia complimented as her fingers tousled his hair, “it’s stylish, but not like you’re trying too hard.”  

 

“Yeah, and it only took _two_ hours to decide what I should wear to a coffee shop.” Stiles said, rolling his neck out to remove the crick. “I could have picked this outfit out in like… thirty seconds.”

 

“Doubtful,” Estel said sweetly, as she rolled his sleeves up until they cuffed at his elbows.

 

“This is my closet!” He squawked indignantly as he narrowed his eyes at them both. Stiles swore that both of them were evil geniuses in disguise.  

 

Ignoring his grumbling, Estel and Lydia talked amongst one another, leaving Stiles to sulk. Firmly crossing his arms over his chest, Stiles left their side and instead went to sit at his desk. Idly tapping away at his desk, Stiles sighed as he glanced at the time for probably the hundredth time in the last hour.

 

If he was being honest with himself, Stiles was feeling beyond nervous to see Derek. It probably had to do with the fact that he hasn’t been on a _date_ unless that playdate with Lydia in first grade counted   _—which it didn’t_ _—_. Yeah, he’s still skeptical about this whole thing being a real date, but the more they talk about it the more he wanted to believe it.

 

“ _It’s almost time_!” Estel nearly vibrated in her spot as she checked the time on her phone. Sliding over to Stiles, she grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. “Go! Be early and get a good table!”

 

Within minutes Stiles was being herded out of his home and to his Jeep. Lydia had grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet for him, while Estel gave him a refresher on how to be polite yet assertive at the same time.

 

“Go make us proud, Stilinski,” Lydia said as she put Stiles in the driver’s seat, closing the door behind him.

 

“I’ll try… “ he sighed out as his shoulders sagged.

 

“Hey! None of that, mister,” Estel said, pointing a threatening finger at her friend. “You are awesome my dude, and if Derek Hale can’t realize that then he’s not worth it.”

 

“So no more self deprecating bullshit. If you were as hopeless as you think you are, I would have told you so,” Lydia added as she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

 

Stiles couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. His palms became sweaty and the butterflies in his stomach started fluttering. He mumbled his goodbye as he slowly pulled out of the driveway. As he drove off, he could hear Estel shouting her promises that they’ll look after the house until his parents got home. Waving his hand out the window, Stiles continued to drive until he got to the cozy little coffee shop downtown.

 

Finding a parking spot, Stiles checked the time once again as he walked towards the establishment. As soon as he walked in the doors the aroma of coffee circled around him. Stiles felt his lungs fill with the intense scent and couldn’t help but to inhale for even more. From the corner of his eye he could see a table clearing up, and made his way over to it. As he took a seat, he saw a sleek black Camaro parking in the open spot next to the Jeep. Stiles’ gaze lingered on the car until the owner stepped out to reveal Derek.

 

Feeling his stomach tighten, Stiles turned away from the window to busy himself with his phone. His attempt at calming his heartbeat lasted all but five minutes, before Derek was walking up to him. Tight-fitting henley and all, Derek smiled brightly at Stiles as he smoothly slid into the seat across from Stiles.

 

“I, uh, great minds think alike,” Stiles said with a slight clear of his throat, “However, I got here first, so I get most of the credit.” His voice was shaky and Stiles is sure his face is probably resembling a firetruck.

 

Derek snorted softly, “I guess I’ll just have to be quicker next time.”

 

Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to find his words. He’d never been the type to get flustered easily. He’d always been quick-tongued, and relentless sarcasm almost one hundred percent of the time, however, Derek seemed to be affecting that.  

 

They fell into easy conversation after Derek makes a silly little comment, gets up to get the drinks, and Stiles finds it easier to talk when his hands are flitting around the coffee cup. Their table was a good enough distance from everyone else in the cafe, so they started with Stiles’ questions about the supernatural. Derek’s attempts to be patient with all of Stiles _—sometimes ridiculous—_ questions was soon ruined by the werewolf’s bitchy, deadpan humor.

 

The first time it happened, Stiles’ jaw dropped, and the questions he was about to ask vanished from his brain. He watched as Derek’s smile slowly faded because of Stiles’ sudden silence, and Stiles nearly fell out of his chair laughing when Derek started to apologize to him. When he had calmed down enough, Stiles wiped the corner of his eyes for any trace of tears as he smiled brightly at Derek. Derek’s eyebrows were pinched together in confusion as a soft smile threatened to appear again. Stiles had ignored Derek’s confusion and leaned in closer as he continued his avalanche of questions.

 

Now, however, the conversation was more… date like. Stiles was the first to ask about Derek’s relationship with his family, which was followed by Derek asking more about the Stilinski family. They talked about their favourite movies and some of their favourite places to hang out. Stiles learned that Derek was a book geek that owned almost all of Hemingway’s books, and kept his mouth shut for about two minutes before judging Derek’s preferences on literature.

 

It was nice.

 

They laughed and snarked at one another, and it was honestly everything Stiles could have wished for.

 

“Do you think your alpha is going to like us? I mean… your mom pretty much gave us her blessing already, and the only person who creeps me out is Peter,” Stiles’ nose scrunched up in distaste at the mention of the creeper uncle. Derek laughed, which made a smile reappear on Stiles’ face, “and… well, this is going good. Right?”

 

Derek answered his question by sliding his hand across the table to rest on top of Stiles’. Stiles’ attention dropped to their slowly intertwining fingers, and couldn’t help but to blush. Gosh, he needed to get a grip.

 

“Actually, there is something I need to tell you.” Derek’s voice was smooth as he rubbed his thumb against the side of Stiles’ wrist.

 

Ignoring the way Derek’s touch sent goosebumps up his arm, Stiles tried his hardest the focus on Derek’s words. Derek, for his part, looked nervous for whatever he was about to say. Tilting his head to the side, Stiles furrowed his eyebrows as he felt his hands go a bit clammy. Was Derek going to tell him that the alpha didn’t want them there? Were they breaking some sacred Hale tradition by going to the meeting?

 

“Derek, what—”

 

As the words left his mouth, a sudden sensation of urgency washed over him. Stiles couldn’t explain it really, it was like his fight or flight suddenly decided to kick start for some reason. His gaze flickered to Derek to see the man with glowing red eyes. The initial shock of it all passed fairly quickly as Stiles connected the meaning in his brain.

 

“You’re the alpha,” Stiles breathed in shock as he watched Derek repeatedly glance at him and then over his shoulder. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me?! Dude, this is like the most important news you could have told me, and you just decide to _not_ mention it?!”

 

“We have to go,” Derek growled out as he stood up, pulling Stiles with him.

 

“Uhm, no. You have to use your fucking _words,_ big guy. I’m not going anywhere until you explain in explicit detail why you suddenly went all Chewbacca on me.” Even as Stiles voiced his complaints, Derek laced their fingers and gently manhandled him out of the coffee shop. “Dude!”

 

“I’m sorry,” Derek rushed out once they were near their cars, “I’m just trying to get us away from here before they get here. I don’t really like confrontation unless I have the upper hand.”

 

“What, until who gets here?! Derek, what the hell is going on?” Stiles was fuming, and now on full alert as he scanned around them. He felt a type of electricity forming in his chest at the thought of a threat coming for them.

 

“I’ll tell you everything when we get to—” Derek was cut off by the sound of growling that came from behind Stiles.  

 

Every muscle in Stiles’ body froze as he moved closer to Derek. In the next few seconds, Derek had moved them so Stiles was pressed to the Jeep’s door and Derek was standing as a shield in front of him. Standing only a few yards away from them were twelve other people, and amongst them was Theo and Scott.

 

Frowning, Stiles tried his best to peek over Derek’s shoulder to get a better look at the two. Theo was smirking boldly, and to his right Scott looked lost as he clung to Theo’s side. What really caught his attention though, were Theo’s glowing red eyes and… Scott’s brown eyes that flickered between human and a bright brilliant beta gold.  

 

Before Stiles could fully grasp what was happening, a bright beam of light surrounded him and seemingly everyone else. His stomach flipped, and for a few seconds it felt like his feet weren't even touching the ground. Almost as soon as the weird sensation happened, it quickly stopped as he crashed onto the ground.

 

Looking around him, he saw that all fourteen of them were surrounded by trees. The sensation of his world spinning didn’t go away, even as Derek reached a hand out to steady him.

 

“Alpha Hale, the name is Kali, alpha of the Delcura Pack,” a lady with no shoes and extended fangs purred out, “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

 

The group of people surrounding him and Derek laughed heartily, causing Stiles to swallow hard to try and hide his reaction. Stiles found himself shifting closer to Derek as his eyes darted around, trying to find an easy way out. His mind raced with possible scenarios of the ultimate demise or triumph. Derek could possibly outrun most of them, but that would leave Stiles stranded, with only his magic to protect him. Speaking of which, another female stepped forward, with a light twinkling around her fingers.

 

“I hope we weren't interrupting anything,” Her voice was sickly sweet as she sauntered forward, a muscular gentlemen following her steps. “My name is Jennifer, emissary of the Mitchell Pack. I hope you liked my little transportation trick. It took me years to perfect.”

 

Derek bared his teeth at all of them, allowing an almighty growl to rip from his diaphram. Stiles shuddered slightly at the noise, but all he could really focus on was Jennifer and Scott. His best friend was scared out of his mind, and Stiles could almost feel how heavily Scott’s hands were shaking. Stepping forward to go to Scott, Stiles froze as half of the others started to advance on him. One guy in particular, short but with wickedly sharp fangs, got closer than the others, causing Stiles’ insides to boil and then explode in a sudden rush of panic.

 

The air filled with electricity that expanded in front of him, creating a barrier that surrounded Derek and himself and stood between everyone else. The blue light danced across everyone’s features as the other packs seemed to marvel at his power. Even the emissary, Jennifer, quickly stepped back at the magnitude of Stiles’ magic.

 

Derek strode forward to rest a comforting hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Now that you’ve gotten your little test out of the way,” Derek started, his words directed towards the six other alphas in front of him, “I’d appreciate it if you let me and my emissary leave in peace. If you want to challenge me, fine, but do it in the proper setting, under pack law.”

 

“Lies! Gyachu vo emissary je alpha vetsatse,” Jennifer shouted, her sweet voice long gone, as she hissed at them through gritted teeth. Her hands were clenched as she shifted her weight from foot to foot, as she talked in the same language Deaton had once used. “How dare you disrespect something as sacred as an emissary bond?!”

 

“Now, now Jenny,” her companion said as he rested a hand on Jennifer’s shoulder, “alpha Hale is, _surprisingly_ , right. This is no way to address our issues with the placement of the title of Hale alpha.”  

 

“Kaftet rafe ts hetshin yod,” another man with bleeding red eyes shouted, causing some of the others to growl in agreement.

 

“Periq! On what grounds do you enter my territory?” Derek shouted over them, using that same language the other alpha just used.

 

Looking from speaker to speaker, Stiles tried his best to decipher the foreign languages. Irritation quickly settled in at the fact that he didn’t know what the hell was going on. Glancing back towards Scott, Stiles gasped as he saw the teen get more and more pale as the bickering continued. Taking a deep breath as his barrier slowly faded into thin air. Stiles attempted to step closer to Scott once again, his hands reaching out for his friend, but was stopped by Derek’s hand keeping him anchored. Looking over his shoulder, Stiles gasped softly at the sight of Derek’s intense red eyes.

 

“My apologies, Alpha Hale, for my pack’s informality,” Kali said, her voice sounding a thousand times more professional, “but you can't blame us for being just a little bit eager to meet you. Especially with having Laura Hale abandon your pack for a fling.”

 

Derek roared at the insult to his sister. His claws extended to their full length as he let go of Stiles, not wanting to hurt the mage.

 

“What else were we supposed to do when word got out that the alpha position in the Hale pack was being shifted down to the second oldest, who has never been trained for the alpha lifestyle.”

 

“You’ve disrespected the laws of my territory, my alphas past would have you all killed.” Authority cloaked Derek, as his voice echoed throughout the clearing. “Why shouldn’t I do the same?”

 

Stiles couldn’t help but panic at the thought of anyone fighting, given that everyone there was supernatural. His eyes shifted back over to Scott, to see his former best friend already staring at him with a dropped jaw.

 

“I think your position alone would speak volumes to your ancestors. Your existence brings shame to the Hale name.” Jennifer’s tone was nothing but malicious as she spit the words at him.

 

“Talia, _my mother,_ former alpha seems to feel otherwise,” Derek spat back with just as much heat.

 

Stiles turned to Jennifer as the emissary raised her hand to throw another spell at them. Acting on instinct, Stiles squeezed his eyes shut as he crouched and slammed his hand onto the ground. In all of his readings he’d come to understand that a powerful mage with a strong connection to the land could call upon it whenever they were in need.

 

As hoped, the land answered.

 

Within seconds, a wall of wood and dirt formed between them and Jennifer’s magic. The spell hit the thick wall of earth, causing dirt to break off and explode onto the ground. After it collided, the dirt acted as an elastic band as it stretched and then made the magic rebound back towards the others. The magic itself landed only a few feet ahead of where Jennifer and her alpha stood, causing a crater to form in the ground where the energy hit.   

 

Derek couldn’t help but smile at Stiles. His smile stayed present on his face even as the mountain of dirt slowly crumbled back to where it originally came from. Derek couldn’t help but to wonder where Stiles could have learned how to do that, but decided to focus on the other packs for now.

 

“You haven’t seen the last of us,” Jennifer hissed before using her teleportation spell to make her and her alpha disappear.

 

Soon, all of the others scattered as well until it was only Theo and Scott left. Theo stood boldly in front of them, but his eyes were only on Stiles. Scoffing at Theo’s unwarrantedly smug expression, Stiles instead looked towards Scott. His expression almost pleading as Stiles tried to convince Scott with only a look that it wasn’t too late to forgive and forget. Scott met his gaze but in the end stepped further behind Theo to avoid him.  

 

“Scott…” Stiles’ voice cracked as he watched as Theo began to lead his friend away from him. A piece of his heart broke as Scott glanced back at him just before the two vanished into the trees.

 


	9. NINE.

As Saturday rolled in, Stiles, Lydia, and Estel found themselves sat at the Hale’s dining room table with servings of soup in front of them. All of the Hales who currently lived in the pack home joined them, as Talia went over what was absolutely necessary for the three of them to know right away. Deaton was also there as a sort of magical encyclopedia for any of their questions. The children barely paid attention, and within the first ten minutes half of the really young ones found ways to weasle out to the backyard.    
  


Stiles slightly envied them. 

 

From what Stiles gathered, the name Laura alone was taboo. A lot of the family saw her impulsive decision as a betrayal to the Hale name, while the younger generation’s only concern was when they’d get to see to see her again. Then, there was Derek, who was under immense pressure trying to be the alpha Beacon Hills needed. Derek was struggling without the assistance of a trained emissary, and the fact that he couldn’t speak any languages besides Lycan — _ the language Derek was speaking when they met the Mitchell Pack _ — and human tongue only made it harder for him to negotiate with other packs in the area. 

 

Despite all of the stress on Derek, Stiles still wasn't sure he forgave the idiot for keeping him in the dark about who the real alpha was. He made that much clear as he purposefully distanced himself from the alpha. Sure, it might have been a bit childish to get up and relocate to the other side of the table when Derek had decided to sit next to him, but Stiles felt like he damn well deserved it. 

 

Lydia gave them unimpressed looks through the whole meeting as she interchanged between taking notes and listening to Talia. 

 

They started off with Derek and Stiles describing in full detail what had happened during their encounter with the other pack. From the public ambush to Jennifer’s threat of their return, which allowed the conversation to shift to other topics such as border patrol and what it meant to keep their territory safe. 

 

“Mr. Stilinski, for the benefit of everyone here, I believe it is time that you started your training with me. The sooner you get control of your magic, the sooner you’ll be able to become the Hale emissary.” Deaton butted in, obviously talking to Stiles even though his eyes never left the book he was reading 

 

“And who said I wanted to become an emissary?” Stiles huffed out through squinted eyes, his irritation for Deaton and Derek talking. The older mage looked up in shock at his words, and everyone else fell silent. 

 

“Stiles, stop being dramatic,” Lydia said, pointing her pencil at him warningly. 

 

“No, Lydia, I will not stop being  _ dramatic _ !” Stiles exclaimed with a hard glare directed at everyone around the table, “In fact, why should I even want to help you guys? All any of you’ve done is lie and keep me in the dark. You’ve known for years,  _ years _ , that I wasn’t human. Mrs. Hale knew and even Laura knew, and no one told me!” his breathing was laboured as he stood from his seat.

 

“Stiles, I think you need to—” Estel started as a cloud of grayish pixie dust sprinkled from her hair. 

 

“Oh, and then there’s the fact that some psycho alphas and insane emissaries teleported me to the middle of nowhere where I could have died! So, not only are you putting me in danger, but you’re putting my family and friends in danger as well!”

 

“Stiles, if you’d just listen—” Cora pitched in, only to get glared at. 

 

“Listen?! Listen to what? A bunch of near strangers who have magically strolled into my life, and then had the audacity to think they could tell me what I had to do with my life? I’m sorry Cora, but no matter how big and bad you guys  _ think  _ you are, you don’t have the fucking right.”

 

“Oh, I like him,” Peter said with a wide grin. “He’s got fire, and he’s right. We don’t get to just Co-opt the kid’s life. I told you we should’ve brought them in sooner.”

 

Once it seemed like Stiles had lost steam, Talia took a deep breath as she collected her thoughts. “Stiles, I’m sorry we kept things hidden from you. It was my idea to keep you oblivious, in fact, Deaton was the one who tried to fight against my wishes on letting you live an ordinary life.”

 

“I knew they’d need you after Talia and I retired. It would have given me much more time to prepare you for the life to come,” Deaton said, “however, she was my alpha. I might get a say in a lot of things, but I don't hold much authority when it comes to how she runs her pack.” 

 

“I wanted to let you embrace your humanness for as long as you could. I didn’t want to make it seem like I was stealing that kind of innocence from you.” Talia’s voice was motherly and sincere, “I’m sorry if my decision hurt you.”  

 

Stiles paused, silently staring into his bowl of soup, “I still don’t understand why it has to be me.”

 

“From the moment Claudia became pregnant that fates had already determined your purpose in the world. Mr. Stilinski…  Gya ve o witsuya chine gya rajnowata .” Deaton chimed in once again, “no other magic would be worthy enough to be the emissary of Beacon Hills.”

 

After almost three hours of talking, everyone was finally able to leave the dining room and do their own things. Lydia followed after Talia and Deaton, in her desperate attempts of finding more out about herself. On the other hand, Estel skipped gracefully outside with the kids, to join in on their fun. Which, of course, somehow, ended with him and Derek being the only two left in the gigantic room.  

 

Stiles squinted at Derek, before turning to head somewhere other than in his presence. He made it to the kitchen before he heard a low irritated growl and footsteps chasing after him. For some reason fear isn’t an emotion he felt. Instead, he felt more annoyed than anything else. Ignoring Derek, Stiles went towards the cabinets in search for a snack or something. Having soup at ten o'clock in the morning really wasn’t something that would tide him over for much longer. Finding a stack of granola bars, Stiles hummed in approval as he grabbed three of them. 

 

“Why won't you talk to me?” Derek asked.

 

“Am I speaking to Alpha Hale, or just everyday-Joe-blow werewolf extraordinaire Derek Hale? ‘Cause, if I’m being honest with you, both of them could piss off for the time being,” Stiles munched on his granola bar as he turned to face Derek.

 

“ _ Stiles _ ,” he groaned out as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “You have to understand that I was only trying to not overwhelm you.”

 

“Oh, and how did that turn out for you?” 

 

Derek’s eyes narrowed, “ _ Stiles _ .”

 

Stiles watched Derek pace the kitchen floor for a few seconds. The alpha looked like he’s missed a few days of sleep, and maybe a shower or two. His hair was in desperate need of a comb, and Stiles was sure that there was dirt stuck underneath Derek’s fingernails. Stiles let out a sigh, because honestly he was over it at this point, and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Listen, I get that you didn’t want to scare me off, or whatever,” he said as he leaned his weight onto the countertop, “but keeping me in the dark only scares me even more. Perhaps even twice as much actually, so in all honesty you screwed yourself, dude.” 

 

Derek nodded, “If I promise to do my best to not keep things from you in the future, would you forgive me? I don’t want to ruin a relationship before it even got a chance to start.”

 

Stiles lost his balance for a split second as his brain processed Derek’s words. After the incidents of their first  _ date, _ Stiles had already accepted the reality that he and Derek obviously weren't going to have a second date, let alone a relationship.  So to hear Derek such a thing was mindblowing for him.

 

“Promise?” his voice rose a few octaves, making him have to clear his throat. “You sure know how to convince a guy.”

 

“I’ll give you books,” Derek said, “curly fries, and whatever else you want. Just… give me another chance, please?”

 

Stiles felt his heartbeat speed up at Derek’s words, but looked away to remain calm. He felt a sort of fondness fill his chest for the fact that Derek would want to do so much to gain his trust again. His brain thinks of all the chances Scott had to mend their friendship, but chose not to. Frowning slightly, Stiles took another bite of his snack before shrugging slightly. 

 

“I expect two books about the six different language of the supernatural world, and four to six large orders of curly fries within the next week. If I’m going to become your magical anchor to the human world and all other species, I’m going to need information and food.” 

 

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles’ dramatics, but smiled anyway as he advanced on the mage. As Derek got closer, Stiles could faintly smell a soft trace of cologne. It was rich and subtle in a way that drove Stiles’ senses insane. In the background, he could hear chatter from the other family members, but as they got closer the whole house seemed to go silent. Stiles’ attention was brought back to Derek, as the alpha brushed his fingers along the side of his arm. Stiles felt his breath hitch as his own hands reached forward to rest against Derek’s chest. Tilting his head back a bit, Stiles shivered as Derek’s hands reached around him to caress against his back. 

 

Turning his head to the side, Stiles sighed softly as he gently pushed Derek back, “it’s going to take a bit more than a simple kiss and forgive, big guy.” Smirking, he stepped around a slightly gaping Derek and grabbed his granola bars before going to find his friends.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gya ve o witsuya chine gya rajnowata- You have so much more power than you could ever imagine


	10. A WEEK LATER.

Training to be an emissary was the hardest thing Stiles had ever done. Apparently, there was a whole council of magic users that he had to go through before he even thought of solidifying his bond with Derek. He had to know all six languages, how to properly use his magic, and know the most efficient ways to end territory disputes between his pack and others. He would have to basically learn a whole different world within a short period of time, with help from a cryptic asshole. His life offically sucked. 

 

“The language of mages, emissaries, and druids, also known as Risechi, is a language you will hear most often.” Deaton said from where he was pacing the floor. They had relocated their training to the Hale library for a bit more privacy, and so Stiles could focus better. 

 

“Couldn’t I just use a spell that translated all of it for me?” Stiles asked, his arms folded over the table as he stared tiredly down at the giant textbook in front of him.

 

So far they’ve covered the basics of Aytet (the language of lycan) and Taling-ŏ (the language of fae), and Stiles already felt like he was drowning in knowledge. 

 

“That might be fine for simple magic users, but if an emissary was caught doing that, that emissary and his or her pack would be nothing more than a laughing stock to the rest of the world.” Deaton stopped in front of Stiles, and jabbed his finger down on the first page. “To be an emissary you have to know this stuff, or you might as well give up now, Mr. Stilinski.”

 

“Alan, buddy, ol’ pal! Don’t you think you’re pushing the boy too hard?” Peter said as he sauntered into the room, and towards one of the many bookshelves, with with little Phoebe latched to his back. Her hair cascaded over Peter’s shoulder as she used a particularly long piece to make a mustache on Peter’s face. 

 

“Peter, we’re training,” Deaton reprimanded with an exasperated sigh. “Please tell me that you interrupting us is because a life or death situation.”

 

“I’ll have you know,” Peter said as he plucked a book from the shelf, “story time is taken very seriously in this household.”

 

“I wanna know what happens when Lucy, Susan, and Peter meet Aslan,” Phoebe exclaimed with a bright smile on her face as her beautiful golden beta eyes gleamed. “And Estel said she’d braid my hair!” 

 

Deaton gives them both looks of impatience as he crossed his arms over his chest. Stiles on the other hand sat feeling a bit jealous that he had to study while everyone else read about Narnia. 

 

“Come on pup, we know when we’re not wanted,” Peter sniffed and snootily turned his nose towards the sky. Phoebe copied his action and giggled gleefully as Peter ran out of the room making airplane noises.   

 

Deaton watched them leave until the door was shut. A look of ease passed over the druid’s face for the slightest of seconds before the door was library’s doors were being shoved open once again. Deaton looked seconds away from a silent temper tantrum, but simmered when he saw it was Talia this time. Following close behind her was Derek and Erik as they discussed in hushed tones about the stacks of letters Derek was tightly holding onto.

 

“These appeared on the doorstep,” Talia’s voice was grave as she motioned for Derek to show Deaton the letters. “They’ve given us a deadline.”

 

Stiles looked at Derek and then to the stack of papers Deaton was flipping through. Getting to his feet, Stiles wasted no time in going to Deaton’s side to read over his shoulder. The first thing he noticed was the different handwriting on almost each paper. 

 

“A deadline?” Stiles asked as he reached to take the letter from the top. It was written in Aytet and Stiles only understood half of it. 

 

Derek leaned all of his weight onto the table as his shoulders sagged.

 

“Are we taking this as a serious threat? A bunch of flimsy letters means nothing until they get permission from the council.” Erik said, pacing the floor as Talia lightly tugged at her hair. 

 

“And you believe that the council wouldn’t jump at the chance to screw us over? They’ve wanted our power for years, and this is their perfect opportunity for them to weaken us,” Talia growled out in irritation as her eyes flashed a warm reddish brown color. 

 

“Guys—” Stiles said.

 

“Wow, well doesn’t that just boost my confidence,” Derek grumbled out, causing a whole new can of worms to spill out over their current issue. 

 

“Well, it’s not like I can take back my announcement! Once the outing of a new alpha is made, it can’t be withdrawn. The council made it very clear of that, Derek. They’ve given us an exception with allowing me to let you become the new alpha, so how do you expect me to react when shit hits the wall like this?”   

 

“This is not the time to—” Stiles tried again, but again was interrupted.   

 

They bickered over one another, making it difficult for anyone to say anything. The argument had a dull exhaustion to it, like they'd been had the same fight too many times before. With so many voices circling through the room, Stiles found it hard to think straight. 

 

Gripping the sides of his head, Stiles yelled, causing the mirror hanging on the wall to shatter. Everyone fell silent, and Stiles did his best not to pat himself on the back. “Finally! Now, will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!” 

 

Deaton spoke up first. “A total of twelve alphas have stepped up to challenge you and Derek for the ownership of Hale land. They’ve given you a year to prepare.” 

 

Deaton’s comment was so far from what Stiles was expecting, so far from what he was ready for, he just stared at the druid, open mouthed. Stiles brain formulated no thoughts other than to register that he was shocked. He closed his mouth, then looked at the letters before glancing back up to scan the expressions of everyone in the room. "I think I'm going to puke," was all he could say before bolting out of the room and towards the nearest bathroom.

 

To Be Continued… 

 


End file.
